Unbreakable Bond
by OIBIBA
Summary: Old enemies come back to haunt B&B. Torture, Poison, Sexual Assault. Interested? Read and review. Bones is not ours. Explicit content. Please Read and Review! NOW COMPLETE !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: OIBIBA doesn't own the show or any of the charachters.

CHAPTER 1

* * *

She left the SUV smiling and said goodnight to Booth. _Another case finished, another murderer in jail._A sense of pride filled her as she made her way up to her apartment. It always pleased her when she was able to help bring her victims justice. She planned on writing a chapter or two of her novel over a glass of wine before bed. A smile still gracing her lips as she unlocked her apartment and went inside, locking the door behind her immediately, not noticing anything out of place. Not noticing the foreboding presence in her apartment. Not noticing the man lurking just inside her kitchen, nor the other two beside the entrance way hidden by the wall leading into her hallway.

Brennan threw her purse on the coach as she turned around to put her coat away in the hall closet. The moment she turned around a cold voice resonated through the apartment.

"Welcome home Dr. Brennan."

She turned around and found herself eye to eye or face to facewith Howard Epps...She stood in front of him, frozen in shock.

"My dear Dr. Brennan! I believe I have rendered you speechless."

Regaining her composure she stared back at him, slight confusion in her eyes being quickly overtaken by fear and anger. "I don't know what that means. But I do know that you, Howard, are supposed to be in prison. How did you get out?" Her voice cold and calculating as she tried to devise the best means of escape in her head. Her eyes darting around the room and noticing another man, she had thought was imprisoned as well, now blocking her path towards the door. _The Navy Seal guy, what was his name? _She thought back hard. Searching her memory she finally found the name she was searching or looking for. _Dane McGinnis, from the pirate case._ At a loss of what to do she just stood, trying to calculate what would be the best course of action. She felt cornered.

Epps saw the uncertainty flicker in her eyes. _She tries to hide it well. Booth should've taught her better..._He held out the phone to her."Call Agent Booth."

"I will do no such thing!" She said, swatting the phone away from her. "I will not willingly get him involved in your antics. He's not a part of this Howard." Her eyes shown bright with fury. _I can take care of myself._ She thought almost futilely trying to convince herself. _I can't drag Booth into this mess and get us both killed, at least this way he'll be safe. He'll probably feel it in his 'gut' and come anyway though. He'll figure it out. _Her gaze almost bore right through Epps, as she tried to conceal her fear and give him a look of sheer anger and determination.

_You have to give her credit for trying. _Epps smirked. _Not that it will work._ "Fine, Dr. Brennan. Have it your way. Dane?" Epps took a step back and looked amusedly when Dane and Dr. Brennan started to circle each other. _She's waiting for him to make the first move... Not as confident as you want me to think?_

Dane was getting impatient. He lunged at her.

She saw it the instant before he made his move towards her. His body had jerked ever so slightly, giving away what he was planning on doing. Normally a person might have missed it, but to her trained eye, she caught it instantly and jumped to the side, bringing her elbow down into his right side as he moved towards her. She then turned to face him again, hoping to land another blow before he recovered his breath.

Unfortunately, he was prepared for her.

He blocked her blow and watched her double over in pain as his fist collided with her abdomen. He quickly pinned her arms behind her back and incapacitated her.

Epps grinned and said. "Done playing games, Dr. Brennan?" He turned around and said to Dane. "Cover her mouth... But be careful... She'll bite you if she gets the chance..." Epps opened her contact list on her phone and found Booth almost instantly. He hit the dial button and watched Dr. Brennan struggle with a great sense of pleasure. Epps listened to the dial tone. Waiting for Booth to pick up the phone.

"Hey Bones, what's up?" Booths voice sounded slightly confused as he had just left her house no more than twenty minutes ago with plans to see her in the morning. _Why would she be calling me now?_

"Hello Agent Booth. This is..." Epps was interrupted by Booth as he recognized Epps voice.

"Where is she, Epps?" His anger and resentment towards Epps as unmistakable as his concern for Brennan. "If you hurt her...."

Epps smiled as he heard the concern so obvious in Booth's voice. "If I hurt her, you'll what? Besides who says it isn't too late already?"

"If you..."

"She is so beautiful Agent Booth... Although the sight of her is slightly more appealing now, seeing how she is covered in blood... Why don't you come see for yourself?" Without waiting for an answer from Booth, he disconnected the call.

Brennan was still struggling to break free of Dane's grasp and yell into the phone for Booth to stay away when she saw Epps disconnect. The fury in her eyes no longer betraying her fear, but now showing worry and anger. Her fear was no longer for herself, but for her partner. He, she was sure, would not act in any way other than coming for her. He did not know that Epps wasn't the only one waiting for him. He didn't know that this was a carefully planned trap. She could only hope that his 'gut' served him as well in this instance as it had on some of their previous cases. Hoping that he would be smart and call someone, the FBI, anyone, and just not come here alone.

Booth was trembling with a strange mixture of fear and anger as he tried to call Cullen. Forgetting formalities, Booth spoke up as someone picked up the phone. "Sir, it's Booth. We have a big problem. Epps has Bones... I need back up..." Booth felt his heart drop into his stomach when he heard the answer.

"How stupid do you think I am Booth? Huh? Did you really think I wasn't prepared for this? You only have one link left. A link to ME, Booth... Someone is going to have to pay for this... this show of distrust and betrayal... and since you're not her yet 'Bones' will have to do..." Epps was about to disconnect again as Booth interrupted him.

"Damn it Epps wait!" He shouted into the receiver before being able to calm his voice back down enough to talk reasonably, hoping if he stayed calm it would help convince Epps not to hurt her. "Just don't hurt her. Whatever is it you want, I'll do it, just let her go when I get there and you can have me, I'm almost there now." He said as he turned onto her street and tried to find a place to park.

"Who says I haven't already gotten what I wanted out of her? Hurry Agent Booth!" Epps smiled at her as he disconnected his phone once again. "He just promised me his life for yours. I think I'll take him up on it. What do you think, Dr. Brennan?"

_What!?! _She thought while trying to relay the same sentiment out loud, however being unable due to Dane's hand still covering her mouth. _Of all the egotistical, Alpha-male behavior patterns, why Booth, why do you have to be so stupid! Go to a pay phone for Christ sakes!_ She simply glared at him, hoping he understood from her glare that the option simply wasn't acceptable to her.

"Do you have a better proposition for me Dr. Brennan?" Epps voice couldn't hide the intense pleasure this was bringing him.

As she struggled once again to speak, Dane finally removed his hand from her mouth, making sure to keep his other hand firmly behind her, keeping her arms still so she couldn't get away. "What is it you want Howard? You're not one to get a thrill out of torturing people, and from what I know of Dane here, he isn't either. You may want to make us suffer mentally, but you certainly have never been one to impose physical harm and enjoy it. So again I ask, what is it you are after? Maybe then I can come up with a proposition more to your liking." She spoke with an air of confidence that had been lacking previously, showing that her fear had all but abated and was giving way to logical thought.

He walked up to her and said: "I want you to realize you're not as strong as you think. I merely want to let you know that I am smarter. And as you can see Dr. Brennan, I have an associate and unlike me, he does enjoy to, how did you put it? To impose physical harm." He invaded her personal space and slapped her across the face. "Even more important... those are none of your business. I will not hold him back if you refuse to cooperate. Remember that Dr. Brennan."

She looked back at him slightly aghast and most definitely put out. Before she could stop herself she spat at him. "You aren't smarter than me. My IQ is...."

Before she could finish that sentence, Epps cupped her face in his hand and nodded at Dane.

Dane placed his hand on her neck and started to squeeze.

At that exact moment Booth knocked.

Dane released some of the pressure. Enough to breath, not enough to talk normally.

"Answer! Ask him to come in..."

* * *

A/N:

Okay, that was the first chapter!

Please review and let us know what you think!

This entire story has already been written out so there will be an update soon!!!

REVIEW!

Thanks for reading,

ISAQ and SSAQ.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: OIBIBA doesn't own the show or any of the charachters.

CHAPTER 2

* * *

"Go away Booth!" She choked out, but it was barely a whisper as she fought to catch her breath.

As Booth didn't hear a response, he slammed his fist down on the door. "Damn it Epps! Let me in!"

The pained expression on Brennan's face was all too thrilling as she finally lost consciousness due to the lack of oxygen.

Dane gently released her throat as she fell limp against him. He then looked to Epps, still holding up the unconscious doctor.

Epps gestured to Dane to let her slide down to the floor and Dane gently guided her limp body until it lay at Epps' feet. Epps mouthed a silent order at Dane 'GO!', who complied.

"EPPS!!! LET ME IN!"

"Don't let me stop you, Agent Booth! Try the doormat!"

A look of utter shock came over Booth's face as he registered what Epps said. _Bones would never leave a key in such an obvious place… _He thought as he hurried to put the key he had retrieved into the lock. He unlocked and opened the door in one swift motion, gun already drawn and ready to fire as soon as he saw Epps. The sight he saw however was of no comfort. Brennan, lying on the floor at Epps feet. He couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. His gun trained on Epps, he yelled. "What did you do you, sick bastard?"

Epps kicked Brennan who still hadn't moved yet. He had an evil glint in his eyes as he said the next words: "Are you sure you want to know?"

Booth, gun still trained on Epps, stepped further inside the apartment. Not able to focus on anything but Brennan and Epps, as indicated that he had to. "Touch her again Epps," He said in a voice that was all business. " And I won't hesitate to pull this trigger. Now get away from her!"

Epps lifted both of his hands into a surrendering gesture. He took several steps back until he was standing next to the wall. As Booth bend down to try and find a pulse, Epps couldn't help but smile... Knowing what kind of ass kicking the Agent was in for.

Booth let forth an immense sigh of relief as he felt her pulse. He gently shook her with his free hand, gun still pointed at Epps, eyes not daring to look away from him. He spoke in a gentle hushed tone. "Temperance, wake up...Come on Bones, wake up." Just as Brennan started to stir he heard something behind him, startling him enough for him to glance away from Epps momentarily.

Epps immediately reacted when Booth's glance left him. He kicked the gun out of Booths hands and watched in amusement as both of his accomplices approached Booth.

* * *

"Long time, no see Agent Booth."

Shock once again took over Booth, he stared speechless for a moment. This was a man who had once been a friend. Someone who he had once trusted with his partner's safety only to find out he was the one trying to kill her. All of his emotions focused on this man with intense hatred as he spat out the name of his former colleague. "Kenton."

At the sound of his name, Brennan stirred. She was slowly waking up.

He glared up at him as he positioned himself in front of Brennan, so as to shield her from him. He knew the look in the eyes of the man before him. It was a look that showed nothing but rage and bloodlust. Booth would not allow Brennan to be a part of Kenton's need for blood if he could in any way help it.

By positioning himself in front of Brennan, Booth made a crucial mistake. He turned his back on Epps. Kenton and Epps quickly looked at each other.

While Kenton took a step closer to them, effectively distracting both Booth and Brennan, Epps picked up the gun. He took a step closer to Brennan, wrapped one arm around her and cocked the gun against her temple, using his other hand.

Fear pulsed once again through her veins as she felt the muzzle pressed firmly on her temple.

Upon hearing the gun cock, Booth had turned toward her in an instant on reflex.

The fear in her eyes intensified as she locked eyes with Booth and saw a figure coming up behind him in her peripheral vision. She silently willed him with her eyes to turn around, to stop the impending threat coming up behind him before it was too late. Breaking eye contact she looked up to see Kenton coming within a foot of them.

Kenton approached Booth. He spoke up trying to keep Booth's focus on him. Hopefully making Brennan forget all about Dane.

"Last chance, Agent Booth. Stop fighting us. You can't win..."

Booth turned to look into Kenton's eyes as he spoke, realizing all too clearly that this man was in it for the pain he could cause. "Just let her go. Leave her here or let her walk out. You've got me. You don't need her."

He flashed a quick glance towards Brennan, begging that she would just once go with this and stay quiet like he needed her to. He needed to convince them to free her, he couldn't stand the thought of them causing her harm, or of anyone causing her harm for that matter. He wasn't shocked, but disappointed when he realized his hopes were being crushed as she spoke.

"Booth!!" She looked almost angrily at him, "What do you think you are doing?" She looked as though she would launch into a speech when she was abruptly cut off.

"He is trying to save you, Dr. Brennan... But apparently you don't want to be saved. Fine by me."

Epps turned to Kenton. "Agent Kenton, Agent Booth is yours you can do what the hell you want with him."

He turned his attention towards the woman in his grasp. "We are going to freshen ourselves up." Epps smiled ruefully as he pulled her to her feet and started pushing her in the direction of the bathroom.

Booth was ready to follow Epps when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think so Booth..."

* * *

A/N:

Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews!!!

So a big thank you for all those people who took the time to review!

LOVE IT!!!

So please after reading this chapter:

REVIEW!

Thanks for reading,

ISAQ and SSAQ.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: OIBIBA doesn't own the show or any of the charachters.

CHAPTER 3

* * *

Epps used his body to maneuver her until she was standing in front of the bathtub. "Get in."

She looked at him as if she were ready to protest.

Epps picked up on it and pressed the gun closer to her temple.

She gave him a confused look, but stepped into the bathtub.

"Lay down."

She was about to protest again. But the feeling of the gun against her temple stopped her and she laid down.

Epps got into the bathtub with her and straddled her, effectively blocking every possible way to escape. He produced a set of handcuffs. As he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her upright, he handcuffed her hands to the faucet. He opened it and let the water run. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down.

She couldn't stop the shiver as she realized he was going to drown her.

Brennan let out a loud gasp of protest as he pushed her down under the icy cold water that was now pouring from the faucet. Sputtering loudly and trying to speak between gasping for breath on the same moment. She was horrified. Drowning was one of the worst ways to die in her mind, next to fire of course. She pushed with all her might against him and finally managed to yell out. "Get off me!" She no longer cared that he had a gun on her. She would rather be shot than drowned. She tried to kick him, but his weight bearing down on her legs was too much and she couldn't manage it in the small cramped space. She continued her futile fight as she could now barely lift her head above the water line to catch a breath, with him holding her down.

Booth tried to sidestep Kenton and go after his partner, earning him a blow to the gut. Booth reacted automatically. Raising his fists, ready to take the first opportunity he was given, to strike back.

Kenton stepped directly in front of Booth while Dane simply moved to block the hallway. Kenton had stated earlier that he wanted to be the one to take Booth down.

Dane was more than happy to just block access to Brennan and step in only if he was needed.

Kenton went to land another punch as Booth grabbed his hand first, twisting it around his back. Kenton was now facing away from Booth with his hand behind him.

Booth pulled upwards on his wrist hearing a grunt of pain from Kenton as he struggled to break free. Booth held his wrist in place behind his back and began punching him with his right fist in his kidneys.

Kenton was about to double over when Dane decided it was best to step in. He gave Booth a swift punch to the side of his head, disorienting him slightly, making him lose his hold on Kenton.

Once free from Booth's grasp, Kenton turned once more towards him. He landed a punch square to Booth's midsection, not giving Booth enough time to tighten his muscles before the blow.

He received the full effect of the gut shot and leaned forward slightly from the pain. Letting out a growl of pain mixed with anger, he lunged forward towards Kenton. Just as he was about to strike again Brennan's voice sounded, filling Booth's head and distracting him .

"Get off me!" she had screamed.

* * *

Kenton grinned at the look on Booths horrified face after his partner had been dragged away by Epps. He took in the man's eyes as well, filled with pain that was obviously not for himself. Whatever the man was thinking it was damn near bringing him to tears, Kenton noticed. "Booth, we can keep this up as long as you like. But, man, you oughtta know, the sooner you give up and do as you're told, the sooner he'll be back with you and away from her."

His eyes lit up and he chuckled for a moment as he saw the last of Booth's resolve leave him. He just stood silently hands by his sides, no longer even trying to fight.

Dane went into the bathroom where he saw Epps on top of Brennan.

His arms pushing her shoulders down so that she was under the water. Epps glanced over towards Dane and gave him a hearty grin full of pleasure, before turning back to lift her just enough out of the water so that she could take a quick breath.

She sputtered a bit as she surfaced and inhaled, only to be pushed back down under the water by Epps.

"He's done fighting." Dane began in a solemn tone. "Kenton said you would leave her alone if he stopped and he just...well he just stopped."

Epps flashed him another grin before bringing Brennan back up for another breath.

Epps looked her in the eyes as she fluttered hers open and managed to take two breaths this time. Grinning like a mad man, he shoved her with far more force than necessary back under the water before replying to Dane. "You sure he won't fight?"

"Pretty sure, he seemed pretty much sedate, unmoving."

Once again Epps let Brennan up for a brief moment, reveling in her pain before slamming her back down to the bottom of the tub.

"Fine, see those handcuffs over there?" He indicated the bathroom sink. Dane nodded and he continued. "Go tell him to cuff himself. If he won't do it himself, I'm not leaving her."

He pulled her up again and leaned down towards her, pressing his cheek against her own, while whispering in her ear. "Your partner has succumbed…" Before pushing her back down.

And turning once more toward Dane before he left the bathroom. "I almost hope he refuses, I am certainly enjoying this quality time with the good Doctor." His laughter filled the bathroom as he pulled her up again.

Dane left for the living room where Booth was still waiting with Kenton.

When Dane came back into the room the only movement Booth made, was to look up in his direction, obviously hoping to see Epps bringing Brennan down the hallway. However, the hopeful look fled his eyes as soon as he saw only Dane coming out of the bathroom, brandishing a pair of handcuffs, coming towards him, handcuffs outstretched.

Booth looked at the man, uncertainty in his eyes as he reached for the cuffs, offered to him. "Epps says to cuff your hands, says he's having too much fun with your partner to leave just yet. But if you comply so will he."

Booths eyes were filled with horror at that statement, not knowing what he was doing to Brennan. He simply grasped the cuffs and locked them tightly around his wrists. Once this was done Dane brought Booth towards the bathroom.

The horror in Booth's eyes intensified as he saw Epps straddling Brennan.

His hands placed firmly on her shoulders, holding her beneath the water. Epps looked up and locked eyes with him, glee shining brightly and a huge grin on his face. "Well Agent Booth, glad you could join us. Excuse me a moment."

Booth watched in horror as Epps pulled her out of the water and leaned down again to whisper in her ear.

"Look who decided to join us." Then quickly licked her ear as she cringed and looked briefly towards Booth. He then plunged her back down beneath the water and turned his attention back to Booth.

Epps looked at Booth watching as silent tears rolled down his face, as he was unable to fight them off. The sight before him was too much.

Epps slowly got up and climbed out of the tub, releasing his hold on her shoulders as he did so.

She was so weak she could barely bring herself to the surface.

Epps reached out and handed Booth the keys to the handcuff (keys,). "Here, uncuff her and drag her out to the living room." He then flashed Booth a warning look. "Don't try anything, as I won't hesitate to use this." He flashed the gun before Booth's eyes.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews!!!

So a big thank you for all those people who took the time to review!

LOVE IT!!!

So please after reading this chapter:

REVIEW!

I hope you like the little cliffie... Well if you can call it that :)

Thanks for reading,

ISAQ and SSAQ.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: OIBIBA doesn't own the show or any of the charachters.

CHAPTER 4

* * *

Booth leapt at the chance to help Brennan, he didn't need to be told twice. His hands fumbled with the cuff keys and managed to unlock one of her wrists. He then grabbed one of her arms and pulled her up towards him. Unable to separate his hands due to the fact that his cuffs were still in place, he pulled her up enough to slide his arms down above her and pull her tightly into his embrace.

Booth looked down at her as her eyes fluttered open and met his. Despair and hope both filling them as she melted into his embrace. He placed a gentle kiss on her temple before whispering softly to her. "Temperance, if I can find a way to get you out, please take it!"

Even though it was barely a whisper, she heard the desperation in his voice and saw it as he pulled away from her face and their eyes met. She simply clung to him, her eyes telling him she couldn't leave him here alone with them.

He gently pulled her the rest of the way out of the tub, her skin ice cold. She tried to stand, but she was so cold and weak she couldn't support her own weight. She shivered as he pulled her as close to him as he could, cursing the damn cuffs. "Please Temperance, if you can get out then you can get help!" He whispered again, supporting most of her weight.

She looked at him. With tears in her eyes, she began to falter, to give in to his request. Her head slipped down to find his shoulder.

He looked down at her, placing another kiss on her forehead as he began to move out of the bathroom. He knew he had to comply with what Epps had told him to do or Epps would kill her, and he couldn't have that.

When Booth was about to open the door, he changed his mind. "Bones?"

She lifted her head off his shoulder and finally mustered the courage to speak aloud, her voice coming out soft and scratchy. "Yes?" She cleared her throat as she looked into his eyes.

"Stay behind me okay? Just don't... don't leave my sight... You know how I always tell you not to fight?" His gaze pierced into her eyes, making sure she saw how sincere he was about this. "This time would be a good time for you to not listen to me okay? I don't know if someone will ever find us if they can get us to another location..." He pressed a kiss on her forehead and whispered: "Remember your promise... Don't try to save me... Try to save yourself first..."

Fresh tears now glistened in her eyes as she whispered his name. "Booth" Her voice cracked as she spoke his name, desperately clinging to him, her arms around his neck. "I..."

But her voice faded as she looked into his eyes, only for a moment before letting her head fall back onto his shoulder. She took in a deep breath and released him from her grasp, finally feeling strong enough to walk on her own. She made her way behind him but kept a firm hold on his arm.

* * *

Epps, having changed into dry clothes, emerged from her bedroom with a short black satin nightgown in his hands.

As Booth opened the bathroom door, he peeked around trying to find out where everyone was standing.

Kenton interrupted him. "That won't be helpful Booth. It's the three of us against the two of you. You lost your weapon and you are handcuffed. She nearly drowned and you took quite a beating yourself. So don't even bother."

Booth sighed, asked God for help and protection and stepped out of the bathroom. His broad form hiding her.

"Come, come..." Epps smirked. "No need to be shy, Dr. Brennan... We all know you're there."

"Leave her the hell alone, Epps. You don't want her..."

Epps quickly interrupted Booth. "Off course I do..." Without taking his eyes of Brennan he said: "Booth get out of the way."

Booth shook his head and moved himself once again in between Brennan and Epps.

Epps took a step closer to Booth: "When are you going to get it through your thick skull, huh Booth? What is it going to take? Do I really have to KILL her to make you realize that YOU DO AS I SAY?" Epps stood just two feet away from him. "GET. OUT. OF. MY. WAY."

Booth was ready to invade Epps' space and do some intimidating of his own as he felt Brennan's wet hand on his arm.

_God Bones... I told you to protect yourself... What are you doing?_

Brennan released her grip on Booth's arm and stepped to the side, still partially behind him, but far away to be seen clearly by the other men. _At least I'm not totally out from behind him, that should make him feel a little better. _She just glared incredulously at Epps, waiting for whatever it was he was planning to lay on them next.

"At least someone has some common sense left." He quickly reached behind Booth and pulled her away from him.

Booth stepped forward, but was forced to his knees as Kenton kicked him from the side, sending him crashing to the floor.

Epps pulled her close to his body as Kenton and Booth struggled for dominance. Brennan visibly stiffened as he pulled her close.

Epps sighed loudly. He looked at Booth who was fighting Kenton and then turned his attention back to the woman in his arms. He raised his gun at her and yelled: "Booth!"

Booth immediately looked up. He stopped fighting when he saw her in the same position as an hour ago...

A gun to her head.

"I just don't seem to get through to you, huh, Booth? Well fine... But know that THIS is YOUR fault..."

As Dane and Kenton tightened their grip on Booth, Epps spun Brennan around.

"Are you going to fight me too or are you smarter than that?"

She glanced back at Booth, knowing he told her to fight, but also knowing he would certainly die if she did.

She couldn't.

In that brief glance she shot him, he saw the pained apology, he knew from looking at her eyes, that this time she would not fight, no matter how much she wanted to. Until they were in a position where they could both fight, she couldn't risk his life.

She simply looked at Epps, not willing to verbalize her answer. She would not allow him the satisfaction. She simply stood still looking at him, right where he had maneuvered her to.

"Answer the damn question!"

Brennan looked him squarely in the eyes, firmly standing her ground. "Well as I've already told you, I'm smarter than you. Will that suffice as your answer?"

Epps looked at her and said: "I was going to let you take off these wet clothes and put this on in the bathroom. But apparently BOTH of you seem to forget who is in charge here." He threw the nightgown at her. "You can change RIGHT HERE."

Brennan looked at him, appalled. "If you honestly believe that I am going to put my body on display for your sick pleasure, you are mistaken." She huffed and glared at him, her icy blue eyes seeming to pierce right through him. "I would rather remain wet." She then spared a glance at Booth who now looked horror struck.

Booth was still reeling from the blow of Brennan being forced to degrade herself like that, when she already spoke up. He felt pride at her words. 'I knew she'd fight... I just wish I was just as sure she'd win...'

He fought the grip Kenton and Dane had on him as Epps slowly started to circle Brennan.

She firmly held her ground. She would not strip for Epps' sick pleasure. She absolutely refused.

Especially in front of four men, one of which was her partner. She could not… would not do it. She would rather remain in the soaked clothes she had on and freeze. Her gaze followed Epps as he circled her. Never removing her glare from him, not even to chance a reassuring look from Booth.

"You two are so full of it. You think just because you manage to deal with some low profile criminals that you can take us on. Objectively speaking, I have to say you're right. Dr. Brennan." He looked at her. "We both know you can take me on. We both know Booth can easily kill Kenton. And to be honest... If you would cut Dane a deal, he would probably help you. But the question is... Are you willing to risk your partner?"

"So what are you saying Howard?" She tried to hide the shiver that passed through her, originating from the cold she was experiencing. "That if I don't do what you ask, you will harm Booth?" At this she finally chanced a glance in his direction, her eyes lingering on him.

Booth looked pleadingly into her eyes, imploring her to stand her ground.

Brennan saw the flash in his eyes telling her that he could handle whatever they did, but she looked back at him reluctant to accept what his eyes were telling her. Their eyes stayed locked on each other for several moments, seemingly battling it out.

Epps looked at them and intercepted the meaningful glances between them. He locked his eyes on Booth and spat out: "You really think you can take it, don't you?"

Epps then gave Kenton a furtive glance and Kenton proceeded to plunge a syringe into Booths neck, injecting him with an unknown substance. With an evil grin on his face Epps turned back towards a horrified Brennan, her mouth wide with shock.

Brennan stood horrified at the sight before her, her mind racing. 'What...what was that?!? Oh god...what was that?' She couldn't control her voice even though she tried to speak. To ask what it was he had just given her partner, but she couldn't. Her voice simply would not work. She was now fighting off tears again and cursing herself for seeming so weak.

"Are you finally ready to acknowledge the fact that I am smarter than you?"

She took in a shuddering breath, no longer having the energy to hide the fact that she was freezing, she was openly shivering now.

She was on the defensive again at his question, when her voice came rushing back. She fought not to yell that she did in fact know she was smarter, and instead asked in a cold clinical manner. "What did you just inject him with?"

He walked up to her and slapped her across the face. "I have had it with you! Your stubbornness and pride will get your partner in trouble." He pointed at him. "It already has. That injection was poison."

A gasp escaped her lips, her eyes softening as tears began to gather in them once more. A lone tear made its way down her cheek as she looked to Epps for more information. "Poison? Is there an antidote?" Trying hard to stay calm and not allowing any more tears to fall. She had an almost pleading look in her eyes as she looked at Epps, her resolve obviously crumbling.

Epps stepped closer to her. "Yes there is... It depends on you whether he gets it or not." He pointed to her nightgown. "Do as you are told or watch him die..."

Brennan looked at him coldly once more, gathering the gown in her arms, she glanced at Booth before turning her back on them and raising her shirt above her head.

"Bones... don't..."

Once she had peeled off her shirt she placed the nightgown over her exposed skin. She pulled it down, before she struggled to remove her jeans from under the gown. Once she had managed to peel them off, she tossed them onto the floor. She watched it land beside her shirt before turning back towards them.

"Bones! Look out!" He tried to warn her as he saw the syringe coming closer to her neck.

But she reacted too late.

"Bones..." He muttered as he saw her sliding to the floor, clutching her head. 'God, please... Help us...'

She felt a sharp pain in her neck as the syringe broke her skin.

She reached up to the place, where she had felt the prick, covering it with her hand. She looked up at Epps, anger rising up in her again. "What now? We both get to die? You just wanted to be sure I would do it in a nightgown?"

"Just making sure you know I make the decisions and that nothing you can do changes the outcome..."

Booth closed his eyes to try and force his mind into thinking clearly. "Then what is it you want Epps? You have been making us do stupid things. You don't have a plan. You are just acting out on your whims. Let us go. You don't even know what you want out of this."

Epps sighed. "I have been trying to be nice about this... But if you two want to do this the hard way... By all means... Kenton?" Epps walked towards Booth and gripped him tightly as Kenton let go.

Epps leaned forward, so he could whisper into Booth's ear "I hope you'll like the show, Agent Booth. I wonder what he is going to do to her... So many possibilities... If it were me... I would just smack her around a bit you know? Just to show you that I can... But Kenton... Well Agent Booth, let me put it this way: He had a hard time as a cop in jail... The things they made him do... They even shame me... But then again... I'm sure he'll put it to good use now... After all he did pick up a thing or two..."

"No!" Booth shouted at Epps and lunged forward in an attempt to get to Brennan. "Don't touch her!"

Epps and Dane forcefully pulled Booth back and away from Brennan as Epps continued speaking. "Well I suppose if I would ask Kenton nicely he would stop. But tell me Agent Booth... Why would I do such a thing?"

* * *

A/N:

Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews!!!

So a big thank you for all those people who took the time to review!

LOVE IT!!!

So please after reading this chapter:

REVIEW!

We updated extra quick since so many of you reviewed!

I hope you like the little cliffie...

Thanks for reading,

ISAQ and SSAQ.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer: OIBIBA doesn't own the show or any of the charachters.

CHAPTER 5

* * *

_Epps leaned forward, so he could whisper into Booth's ear "I hope you'll like the show, Agent Booth. I wonder what he is going to do to her... So many possibilities... If it were me... I would just smack her around a bit you know? Just to show you that I can... But Kenton... Well Agent Booth, let me put it this way: He had a hard time as a cop in jail... The things they made him do... They even shame me... But then again... I'm sure he'll put it to good use now... After all he did pick up a thing or two..."_

_"No!" Booth shouted at Epps and lunged forward in an attempt to get to Brennan. "Don't touch her!"_

_Epps and Dane forcefully pulled Booth back and away from Brennan as Epps continued speaking. "Well I suppose if I would ask Kenton nicely he would stop. But tell me Agent Booth... Why would I do such a thing?"_

Booths gaze never left Brennan as he watched Kenton approach her. Looking directly into her eyes, he saw she was imploring him this time. Trying to tell him she could take it, not to give in. Just as she had, he could do nothing else. She was his weakness after all, his kryptonite so to speak. All anyone had to do was threaten her and he would crumble. With a soft, low voice he spoke up. "Just don't hurt her, I'll do what you ask as long as you don't hurt her."

"Booth!! No!" Brennan yelled forcefully.

"Kenton." Epps' voice sounded curt and formal. Kenton grunted but stopped approaching her.

As Kenton ceased his advance on her and turned briefly to face Epps, she thought. _Booth did tell me to fight…_ before raising her right leg off the ground to land a perfect kick on Kenton while his back was turned.

Her kick was far from perfect as Kenton had heard her and swiftly turned to grab her foot in mid air before she could land it on him. Now holding her foot off the ground and causing her to lose her balance. Falling to the ground, Kenton looked down at her with a menacing grin.

She looked up at him almost awestruck. _How did he see that coming?_ She then took into account that, the poison and how cold she was, had both slowed down her reflexes. She simply gazed up at him, her ankle still firmly in his grasp, awaiting his next move.

Kenton spoke up. "What should I do Howard? Cause I have some interesting ideas..."

The smirk he gave her sent chills down Booth's spine.

Epps spoke up. "You're asking the wrong man, I'm afraid..." He turned his attention to Booth. "Are you finally going to do as you are told? Or should I just let him drive the point home?"

Booth closed his eyes and said. "We'll cooperate..." _Please Bones... Just agree with me on this... Don't give these bastards any more reason to want to hurt you..._

She glanced at Booth, then eyed her own predicament. Begrudgingly she had to agree. This could get pretty ugly due to the precarious position she was in, sprawled out on the floor, one leg in the air while wearing the nightgown Epps had given her. Definitely exposing far more of her body than she would have liked. "Fine, what do you want us to do?" She directed the question directly at Epps.

Epps let go of Booth and told Kenton to do the same. "You are coming with me to my cabin, where you will do whatever I want you to do..." He paused as he took a look at his watch. "Besides unless you want die, you better get up and come with us."

Remembering the fact that they needed the antidote, Brennan shakily stood up.

Booth was by her side in seconds. He gathered her in his arms as he softly spoke. "You doing alright there, Bones?" He took in her features and noticed how fiercely she was trembling in his arms. He couldn't figure out if it was the drugs they had given her or the fact that she was freezing. He figured it was probably a bit of both. Releasing her from his grip briefly, he reached down to the floor and grabbed his jacket that had been discarded during his earlier scuffle with Kenton and Dane and wrapped it around her, before engulfing her once more in an embrace.

Kenton strode over to them. "Hell no, Booth! She looked just FINE in her nightgown." He aimed his gun at her. "Take it back off."

Booth was about to protest, but Dane beat him too it.

"Jeez, Kenton! Let the poor thing have his coat! You can look at her later all you want. Besides, we can't let her freeze. She's no use to us dead."

Brennan flashed a bewildered glance in Dane's direction, then simply snuggled closer into Booth trying to utilize some of his warmth.

Epps looked at the couple snuggling closer together, trying to reach each other through their pain and fear. _I wonder if they'll still do that when I'm done with them!_

Epps cleared his throat to remind them of their surroundings, gave them a sadistic smirk and then started towards them. "Now, Dane here is going to lead you out towards our vehicle. You two follow him. Don't try and run or that poison will render you incapacitated and unable to breath before anyone can figure out what it is." Pausing he took in their faces, still not completely fearful, but he knew that would change soon. "Kenton and I will bring up the rear, don't try anything funny or you will be sorry." He gave an almost hopeful chuckle.

Booth quickly pulled her closer to his body.

Epps' chuckle grew into a full blown maniacal laugh as he pushed the pair through the door directly behind Dane, who was leading them out of Brennan's building.

Booth was still in handcuffs, but he had somehow managed to wrap his arms securely around Brennan. In an effort to keep her close… to keep her safe.

Epps had a momentary thought and draped a scarf over the cuffs so no one could visibly see them as they continued on the street, towards a dark alley.

Epps looked down at his hand. As he noticed a perfect snowflake had landed there, his grin widened looking at the shivering doctor. She was still clad in only the nightgown he had given her and the agents jacket. Her hair was still wet from their episode in the tub and it was beginning to freeze in small clumps.

As they neared the car Dane stopped, wondering what Epps had in mind for transportation.

Epps thought for a moment. _We could blindfold them...but they may see past the blindfold. And we didn't bring anything to use._

Then he saw where Dane had stopped walking, quickly took a look around and his decision was made. _The trunk it is._ His grin turning into more of a satisfied smile. He knew the trunk would hold them both, but it would be a snug fit. _I'm sure they won't mind._

Epps approached the rear of the vehicle, and stuck in the key. Twisting it and popping open the trunk, he gestured for them to climb in. He saw a look of fear cross Brennan's face, one that he had never seen before and he knew it was the right thing to do. "Get in." He commanded wickedly.

_

* * *

_

A/N:

Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews!!!

So a big thank you for all those people who took the time to review!

And a big kiss! The reviews ARE AWESOME!!!

KEEP EM COMING :D

So please after reading this chapter:

REVIEW!

We updated extra quick since so many of you reviewed!

I hope you like the little cliffie...

I can't seem to stop without giving you one:)

Kenton was stopped... for now! ::GRIN::

Thanks for reading,

ISAQ and SSAQ.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Disclaimer: OIBIBA doesn't own the show or any of the charachters.

This chapter is for YOU kungfukitty2006!

Thank you so much for pointing that out!

And off course: Happy Birthday!!!

CHAPTER 6

* * *

Booth immediately glanced a worried look at the shivering woman in his arms. He didn't know whether it was the cold, the fact that she was still exhausted from the earlier ordeal, or from the idea of being stuffed in a trunk again... But it had him worried. He squeezed her and as she looked up at him, he knew she could see the unspoken question in his eyes.

Brennan began to involuntarily shake her head, pure panic blanketed her soft features, as Booth slowly led her closer to the trunk, squeezing her tightly against him and whispering into her ear as they approached it.

"Bones... Temperance..." Not caring about the audience, he turned her so that she was facing him. "I'm here... I will catch you if you fall... Trust me..." He pulled her closer to his broad frame and kept whispering soft shushing sounds to calm her erratic heart rate and uneven breathing. "Trust me..."

Epps looked over and saw Booth's frantic whispers as he tried to calm the panicked doctor. He thought briefly about changing his mind and letting her rest in the trunk alone. But that still left Booth knowing where they were going, which he didn't want. So instead he yanked her slightly away from him. Even though Booths arms were still around her due to the cuffs, Epps turned her to face him.

He gently placed his hand on her cheek and let it slide down her jaw line until it was under her chin, forcing her to make eye contact. "Don't worry Dr. Brennan. You'll only be in there for a few hours. Unless of course you choose to fight?" When he asked, she could hear that he was almost hopeful. She however simply fell back against Booths body when he released her chin.

As Epps released her chin, Booth quickly drew her back into his embrace. He felt relieved when she fell back against his chest. _I won't fight you now, you bastard. Doesn't mean I'm gonna let you win though. It took me long enough to get her to trust me... to get her to open up... to live a little... She deserves a little happiness. And hell will freeze over before I let you take that away from her. _Not knowing what else he could do, he turned her around and rested his hands on that familiar place on the small of her back. Making sure she felt their strong connection. Making sure she knew why she was waiting for the right time to fight.

Brennan's breath became more erratic as they approached the trunk. Her legs refused to move and every step was a battle. Thankfully Booth was moving slowly so she could keep from tripping. _Come on Temperance, you've been through worse than this...It's going to be okay._ She glanced at the open trunk and a lone tear ran down her cheek. Burying her head once again on Booths shoulder, she decided it best to just let him lead her the rest of the way there. _Booth will be there. You won't be alone. It'll be different...You can do this. _She told herself, but flashes from when she was fifteen kept assaulting her mind. She could no longer fight the fearful tears that stung her eyes, so she simply kept her head buried in his shoulder and let them fall, muffling her sobs as best she could.

Booth's heart broke as he heard her muffled sobs. As he felt her tears falling on his shirt. As he felt her shake in fear.

_Calm down Temperance...Calm down. _She told herself.

He gently rubbed little circles on her back as he kept walking towards the trunk. _I'm so sorry for putting you through this... But I have to get you the antidote._ As they stopped in front of the trunk, he felt her go completely rigid in his arms. She was as stiff as a person in full blown rigor.

_Breath, Temperance, just breath._ She was now fighting to keep her breathing steady.

Epps observed how Booth made his way to the trunk in an excruciatingly slow pace. He didn't miss the way Booth tried to shield Brennan. Neither did he miss how she cuddled into Booth's embrace. _There is something that is scaring her... And Booth knows what it is. I wonder why the trunks scares her, though._

Booth gently lifted her chin up and whispered: "Trust me Bones... You're not fifteen anymore..." He kept his voice as silent as possible making sure only she could hear him. "You're a strong, confident woman. You're not alone."

Brennan gazed into his eyes, drawing a small amount of comfort from them. Her fear was overwhelming, but the security in his eyes gave her at least a small amount of comfort. _You can do this, Booth is here._ She chanted silently in her head. The tension claiming her body slowly melted away as she looked into his eyes. She didn't dare look away for fear that the intense feelings of hopelessness would return.

Epps was amazed at how Booth took his time to prepare her to get in the trunk. _There is definitely something about the trunk. Well you have to give him credit... Seems like he managed to calm her down again._ Epps inwardly smirked._ Let's see how much it takes to freak her out again..._

Epps glared in their direction, once again invading their space as he came right up to them and whispered loudly into Brennan's ear. "You better hurry up and get in or you'll be spending the night in there." He laughed widely when he saw her shudder.

Her breathing was intensifying again, she fought not to hyperventilate with every breathe. Her tremors were no longer just from the cold, they were more violent now, making it very difficult for her to stand. _Calm, calm, calm....Booth is here, Booth is here._ She repeated as she desperately tried to steady herself.

As she tried to calm herself, Booth gently rocked both of them back and forth. He looked at Epps and said: "I will kill you for this... I will make you suffer and our suffering WILL pale in comparison." He clung to Brennan and gently coaxed her to the trunk.

Kenton couldn't take it anymore.

"Promises, promises..." He walked over to the pair that clung to each other in a desperate search of warmth and comfort. He gave Booth a shove and send them both flying in the trunk.

Brennan fell in first, Booth landed on top of her. A few minutes later they found themselves in complete darkness, in the small confined space.

As the trunk closed down on them and the darkness consumed them, Brennan felt every ounce of strength leave her body, her mind racing with memories.

She was a fifteen year old girl again, sobbing in the trunk for breaking a dish.

She wasn't even able to discern Booth's presence with her until his arms tightened around her once more, pulling her close to him.

"Bones... shhh... I'm here..." He pulled her closer to his form. _God I'm not getting through to her..._

At first though she didn't realize it was Booth and she fought to free herself.

He almost panicked himself when she fought his embrace. "Temperance... honey, please... It's just me... Booth" Those words seemed to have the desired effect as she stopped fighting him.

Once she registered the words, she tried to settle back against him in the darkness, allowing him to hold her close and allowing herself to depend on him for comfort.

Her ragged breaths were almost back under control as they heard a wrapping on the lid of the trunk.

Epps' voice creepily came through the darkness at them. "So I lied… You may well be in there for the night, or maybe forever. I'll let you know what I decide."

He immediately realized that Epps' comment would wreak havoc on her.

With that she began to hyperventilate between sobs. Desperate to get her breathing under control, she felt Booth turning her slowly to face him, so that his cuffed hands could attempt to rub soothing circles on her back.

Desperately trying to relax her, he pulled her in to his arms and tightened his grip on her. He placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

She tried desperately to listen to the soothing words he was trying so hard to give her.

Booth slowly lifted his broad form of off her smaller frame. He shifted them so she was in his arms, facing him. He tried to rub soothing circles on her back. "Temperance... Honey... you have to relax... He's just trying to scare you... He..."

Booth stopped talking as he realized that his words weren't getting through to her. He pressed her close to him. Her head rested on his chest. "Focus on my heartbeat."

Brennan finally began to calm enough to register what he had said and she, for once, resigned herself to doing what he told her. She listened intently to his beating heart and slowly it calmed her.

As Booth slowed down his breathing, in an effort to keep his heartbeat strong and steady, he felt relieved when he slowly heard her quick breathing even out. As he continued to stroke her back, he moved his hands higher to tangle in her hair and rub her neck and shoulders, feeling the tension leaving her body.

Brennan relaxed farther into his chest as he massaged her neck and shoulders, it was so comforting. His massage elicited a small moan of relief from her. She wrapped her arm around his midsection trying to reassure herself further that he was in fact there. That he would keep her safe. As she became more aware of her situation she had a chance to recall the things that had transpired.

The fact that she was here, Dr. Temperance Brennan, reacting like a frightened child, she began to steel her nerve again. She raised her head in the direction of where she knew his to be. Even though she could not make eye contact with him due to the darkness surrounding them, she still whispered his name.

"Booth?" She asked not with an aggressive tone but one that stated she needed clarification. "Did you call me 'honey'?" A small smile formed on her darkened face as she awaited his response.

Booth was grateful for the darkness that surrounded them as he felt a blush creep on his cheeks. Slowly a charm smile formed on his beautiful face, as her question lifted the dark cloud of fear that surrounded them.

"I say all that and all you remember is that I called you honey? Really, Bones, where you NOT listening?"

She almost laughed, would have laughed if the situation was different. Instead she simply laid her head back on his chest, not really having the strength to argue and not really wanting to. She enjoyed his comforting ministrations and wasn't prepared to make him feel badly. He was only trying to make her feel better after all. He knew what being in this place would do to her. She simply snuggled down into him once more as she replied. "No Booth, I remember more, just wanted to be sure I heard you correctly, that's all."

Pausing before her next statement. "Oh, and don't call me honey." This time she did chuckle ever so slightly, just to let him know she wasn't really mad at him.

Booth chuckled too. After a few moments passed, he felt her shivering. "How are you holding up? You're not too cold are you?"

She smiled at that. _Always worried about me._ "Booth, I'm fine and your alpha male tendencies are becoming apparent again." Her tone was playful, trying carefully not to upset him. She just didn't want him to worry.

"Well indulge them... Besides you can lie all you want, but I felt you shiver Bones..."

"Fine Booth!" She was beginning to sound frustrated even though she was trying to hide it. "I AM cold! Does that make you feel better? I seriously doubt it does." Her tone all too telling that she was trying to protect his emotions, just as he was trying to protect hers.

Booth's voice immediately softened. "You're right it doesn't make me feel better. But now I can at least try to make it better." He once again gathered her closer to him and clasped her tight in his grasp before he spoke up. "Temperance, we need to talk..."

_

* * *

_

A/N:

Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews!!!

So a big thank you for all those people who took the time to review!

And a big kiss! The reviews ARE AWESOME!!!

KEEP EM COMING :D

So please after reading this chapter:

REVIEW!

We updated extra quick since so many of you reviewed!

I hope you like the little cliffie...

I can't seem to stop without giving you one:)

Kenton was stopped... for now! ::GRIN::

Thanks for reading,

ISAQ and SSAQ.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Disclaimer: OIBIBA doesn't own the show or any of the charachters.

This chapter is for YOU

Yes YOU!

The ones who read and review this!

Enjoy it, cause it's the last chapter that will be updated today...

CHAPTER 7

* * *

"Temperance, we need to talk…"

"OK." Her whispered voice sounded small now, as her body gave another involuntary shudder and she buried her head against his shoulder. She willed the irrational fears of where they were away, as her arms tightened around him.

Booth immediately returned the gesture and made sure that she could feel his presence. "We have to try and get out of this mess, Bones. You need to get to a hospital. You could have inhaled some of the water... We need to get you checked out and besides, you're freezing." As Booth felt another shudder wrack her smaller frame, he resumed rubbing circles on her back trying to warm her up. "We need to make sure you don't develop hypothermia."

"Booth, it's not that. I'm…" An annoyed grunt escaped her as she continued shuddering. "I don't... It's not hypothermia. I'm just... having an irrational reaction." She paused, trying to gather her thoughts as she made to continue. "I'm not that cold... Besides, if I had hypothermia my nerve endings would be telling me.... telling me I was warm. I... know I'm cold..." She finally trailed off, hoping he wouldn't need the full scientific explanation, as she was certain her brain wouldn't work that well right now.

Booth could sense her distress and knowing that pushing the issue wouldn't get him any further he said: "Good. Let me know when things get worse..."

"Yeah… Okay, Booth." She stated, not really wanting to talk, but knowing he needed to. "So how...how do you think we can get out?"

He sighed. "I don't know Bones but… I think we'll have no choice but to wait it out... wait for a sign of weakness on their part and take advantage of it. But there is something else we have to discuss and if we don't do that... we'll never get out." Booths voice was low and small. He really hated to bring it up. But Epps had said it himself. And deep down he knew that Epps had a point.

"What?" Her brain was still not cooperating as she had no clue what he was talking about. As the car hit a bump in the road and jarred them, Brennan had to quell the urge to scream and immediately wrapped her arms around her midsection protectively.

As he felt her crawling back inside herself, he knew he had to wait. Whatever he said right now was not going to register. Sighing in anger that Epps, Kenton and Dane were even controlling them while they were alone, he continued with the slow, soothing movements across her back as he waited for her breathing to slow back down.

Tears were now streaming down her face as she tried to control her mind. "Booth?" Her whisper was barely audible. "Booth, I'm sorry I... I just..." She took a steadying breath, unable to get the control she so desperately wanted. "I just can't seem to think." It was a difficult thing for her to admit, but she was sure that he was the one person who would understand. "Please...just...don't stop talking."

"Hey... Temperance... It's okay... I just thought that you needed the silence to gather your thoughts."

A light scoff escaped her at that, as she just told him her mind wasn't working right. But she snuggled back into his chest anyway to assure him she wasn't angry.

"I'm still here... I'm not going anywhere... I was just thinking about a way to get out of this. About something Epps said.."

"What...what did he say?" Brennan's confusion evident in her voice.

"He said that... that we could take them out, remember? And he was right... If we really fought hard, I think we could Temperance... But..."

'But…' She thought. She almost laughed out loud for no other reason than the fact that she thought she was losing her mind. 'What about that statement was funny?'

"Bones?" He tried to look at her, not able to catch her eyes in the darkness he put his forehead against hers. _Something is wrong._

"Are you okay?"

"No, Booth." Her voice cracked as she spoke. Then she realized what she had said and a slightly stronger voice came through. "I mean, yes, I'm... I'm fine." She could not see his eyes, yet she had the feeling that if she could see them they would be boring through her right about now.

"Don't back paddle... I've known you for years now, Temperance. We both know you're not fine..."

"I don't know what that means." She said, as she had said many times before, confusion flooding her. "But I am fine."

"It means that we both know your first answer was the truth and that the second was a lie. You're not fine. So don't say you are."

"It's just that I'm not quite...umm... Not quite feeling like myself, you know. I haven't felt like this in..." She trailed off, not wanting to say it out loud. "Really though Booth, I'll be okay." She wrapped her arm around him again and gave him a gentle squeeze. "Really." At this point she wasn't sure if she was trying so hard to convince herself or him.

"No. Don't lie to me and don't lie to yourself. We both know you are not okay and we both know why you are not okay..." He sighed. "But I also know you. It won't do either of us any good if we keep talking about this. I know you're not fine and Bones, I don't expect you to be... It's okay to let your guard down around me. I know, okay? I understand..."

"Fine Booth!" She spoke in an agitated tone, almost thankful to be arguing with him as it made some of her fear dissipate. "No. I'm not okay. And yeah, I know you know why... But no... I don't think you understand. I don't need you to understand..." Her voice rose to an almost yelling volume, obviously forgetting that the people in the front might hear her. "I just need to get out of this damn trunk, okay?!?"

"Bones trust me, I know! How do you think it made me feel to see you lying in the bathtub? To once again have to see someone I love, put through hell, being forced to watch! Unable to help you?" He grasped her tighter and whispered in a tense voice: "You're not the only one with a past, damn it!"

"I...I...I'm sorry." She shrank back down again, confused and hurt by what he had said, but definitely certain that she had hurt him deeply. _Did he really just say…? No... The stress is getting to him too. I'll just bite my tongue and not say anything. It's better for him that way. I'm sure he didn't mean it._

Booth sighed deeply at her apology. He knew that she had just been lashing out at him because he was there and because she trusted him. But everything was getting to him... All the emotions he had to held back while they were at the apartment were starting to overwhelm him. _I need to get us out of here. But I don't know how..._

Brennan pulled back from him, wrapping her arms around herself again, wishing she could remove his arms from around her body. The small amount of space in the trunk made that difficult since his hands were still handcuffed behind her back. She let out an exasperated sigh and closed her tear filled eyes, willing the tears away. She had done enough crying. Now she was no longer shaking, she was numb and just wanted to get away. Get away from everything, even him.

_Damn it, Seel! Look what you did! _Knowing that she had nowhere to go, he slowly coaxed her closer to his form. He resorted to the, now familiar, movements of his hands on her back. Booth opened his mouth to gave her a heart filled apology when he felt the car come to a halt. The words that came out of his mouth instead were no comfort to either one of them. "Damn it... The car stopped."

_

* * *

_

A/N:

Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews!!!

So a big thank you for all those people who took the time to review!

And a big kiss! The reviews ARE AWESOME!!!

KEEP EM COMING :D

So please after reading this chapter:

REVIEW!

We updated extra quick since so many of you reviewed!

I hope you like the little cliffie...

I can't seem to stop without giving you one:)

Kenton was stopped... for now! ::GRIN::

Thanks for reading,

ISAQ and SSAQ.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Disclaimer: OIBIBA doesn't own the show or any of the charachters.

A short one this time...

CHAPTER 8

* * *

CHAPTER 8(780)

**Booth could feel the tension drain out of her body as the trunk was finally opened. Knowing that she felt a bit better, he felt better as well.**

Brennan gasped audibly as the trunk lid opened, finally feeling like she could breath normally again. That is, until she saw Howard Epps gazing down at her and Booth. At that exact moment she had to remind herself that his sick game wasn't over. The trunk being open however did comfort her somewhat.

As Epps gazed down at them for a moment, he swore he saw relief in her eyes. However he knew it would be short lived as he motioned for Dane and Kenton to get them out of the trunk.

**As Booth saw a glint of mischievousness in Epps****'**** eyes, he had had enough. He stared at them and said: "What exactly do you want to accomplish huh, Kenton? Getting revenge for us sending you to jail? Well guess what, THIS is just a one way ticket back!!! And you Dane? What the hell are you doing?!? You are not like Kenton and you are nothing like Epps!" Booth was about to turn his attention to Epps when he was interrupted by the man himself.**

"Tsk Tsk Agent Booth." Epps pulled out two syringes and waved them in front of Booth's face. "Are you forgetting something important?" His smirk was devious as he made his way towards the cabin, knowing they really had no choice but to follow.

**Booth let his gaze drop as he felt his heart do the same. _Way to go Seel! Just pick a fight with the man who decides whether you live or die... whether she lives or dies._ He looked over to her ****expecting**** to see anger in her eyes.**

Once she had gotten free of his grasp, by ducking out from under his cuffed arms she glared at him, whispering under her breath loud enough for him to hear it, but not loud enough for the two men hovering above them. "Booth, calm down. Not the time." The hurt she felt while in the trunk from what he had said had turned to anger.

Now she was angry at them all. She knew she shouldn't be angry at Booth, but she couldn't help it. Her anger, she assumed, was the only thing keeping her going. It was all she had left. She stormed off in the direction Epps had gone.

**Booth had mixed feelings as he watched Bones walk away. He was hurt that she was mad at him, but at the other hand... _If that puts the fire back in her eyes, in her spirit... She can stay mad as long as she likes. It might just turn out to be exactly what we need get us out of here._ Booth sat up, got out of the trunk and followed her. Dane and Kenton bringing up the rear.**

Epps grinned as Brennan came through the door alone. "Why, Dr. Brennan! Are we in so much of a hurry you couldn't wait for your faithful Agent?" He saw the fury in her eyes which only made him laugh. "Oh, I see... The time spent together wasn't enjoyable?" As he spoke the others were entering and he flashed a satisfied grin in Booth's direction.

**Booth felt a strange fear clench his heart as he noticed how close together Bones and Epps were standing.**

"Well!" Epps clasped his hands together triumphantly. "Now that we are all here… Let's get you comfortable…" A monstrous grin broke out on his face as he reached forward and turned Brennan around, taking off Booth's jacket, to once again reveal the skimpy nightgown he had made her wear.

**Booth's eyes widened in rage when he saw Epps turn her around and so easily remove the warmth he had provided her with. It felt to him as if he had just obliterated all the things they had said in the truck. The small understanding between them... The knowledge that the other was there for you. Booth watched as Epps stripped her off it and he had never felt more distance between them.**

"Why don't you both follow me, and in a moment I'll give you the antidote that you are craving."

Brennan shivered lightly as the cold was able to once again get to her, thankful that at least her hair was now dry. She then obediently followed Epps down the hallway, glancing back at Booth to make sure he was following as well.

**The glance she shot him reminded him how to use his legs as he quickly followed.**

_

* * *

_

A/N:

Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews!!!

So a big thank you for all those people who took the time to review!

And a big kiss! The reviews ARE AWESOME!!!

KEEP EM COMING :D

So please after reading this chapter:

REVIEW!

Thanks for reading,

ISAQ and SSAQ.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Disclaimer: OIBIBA doesn't own the show or any of the charachters.

A short one this time...

CHAPTER 9

You might be able to persuade Oibiba to update more chapters tonight...

Depends on the reviews :D

:: EVIL GRIN ::

* * *

Epps led them into a small room, it had a mattress in the middle of the floor. The only window in the room had been boarded over completely from the outside. Epps motioned towards the mattress, urging them to sit down.

Once they had complied, he brandished an ankle cuff attached to a chain which was bolted firmly to the floor. _Now which one? _Knowing that only having one chain would be adequate as neither would leave the other one behind.

He looked between the two and settled on Booth, approaching him. "Now agent Booth, as soon as you allow me to place this on your ankle I will provide you both with the antidote and I will also remove your handcuffs." He smirked and gestured to his ankle while holding the cuff open, waiting for Booth to place his inside it.

**Without hesitating and acting quickly to prevent Brennan from being cuffed, he placed his ankle in it.**

Epps secured his ankle in the cuff, making sure that it was tight enough to prevent escape. He then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out both syringes and handed one to each of them, forcing them to inject themselves.

**Booth paled at the thought of having to pierce his skin with the scary looking thing. He gulped down and looked questioningly at Brennan. The unspoken question obvious in his eyes.**

Brennan glanced at Booth before plunging the syringe in her arm and injecting the solution. Then she turned toward him and grabbed the one he held. She plunged it into his arm not waiting for his okay and injected him as well.

Epps then looked down at Booth. "Alright Agent Booth, now if you'll just raise your hands, I'll get rid of those handcuffs for you."

**Booth did as he was told and couldn't suppress a sigh of relief as the handcuffs fell away. As soon as he could move his arms again, he reached out for Bones. Wanting to pull her closer to him, to make sure she was safe. **

**But he was too late as Kenton stretched out his arms and yanked her arm. As she lost her footing, Booth reached out for her once again, grasping only air when Kenton wrapped his arms around her and yanked her to his chest to steady her.**

**"Let her go, Kenton. This is between you and me."**

**Kenton smelled her hair, while he kept his eyes trained on Booth. "Be careful what you wish for Booth..."**

**As Booth frowned at Kenton's statement, relief filled him when he saw Kenton loosen the grip he had on her. The relief was quickly replaced by desperation as Kenton pushed her into Epps' direction. Booth quickly approached her, but in doing so, the chain yanked him back. Forcing him to his knees.**

**Brennan whimpered as she collided with Epps. **

**Epps grinned triumphantly as he grabbed her and looked at her.**

**"Mmm, ****let's see what we have her… S****he feels like pudding in my hands****,**** her pupils are dilated****…****" He pressed his lips against her forehead, which earned him another whimper from the woman in his arms and a growl from the man a few feet away from them. As he pulled back he continued: "She is definitely developing a fever and her skin is cold, clammy." He pushed her back to Kenton. "What do you think, Kenton? Is it working?"**

**Booth got up and tried to catch her once again, but Kenton didn't push her back over to Epps as he had inspected. **

**He pushed her to Dane. **

**"We can't have her running a fever, can we? We'll just have to cool her down." **

**Booth couldn't be quiet anymore. "You fucking let go of her, Kenton! This is NOT about her."**

**Epps smirked and even chuckled as Kenton simply ignored his former colleague. "Hold her, Dane."**

**Booth watched in horror as Kenton produced a Swiss army knife from one of his pockets and slowly cut the nightgown off of her. **

**Brennan tried to struggle, but the strain that her body had been put through was becoming too much... She never heard Booths angry, desperate and determined threats against all three of their attackers as she slumped to the floor.**

**"You are not getting away with this! You will pay! I will personally make sure of it! You better keep your guns where I can't see them, cause the moment I get my hands on them I will use them." Booth turned his attention to Kenton. "I've never missed a shot before Kenton... I won't start now."**

**Kenton turned around with his knife and Brennan's shredded nightgown still in his hands. "Oh no? I recall you missing the shot you fired at me very clearly, Booth! So if you didn't miss then why didn't I end up with a bullet in me? Couldn't you take her seeing you for what you truly are? A murderer? Someone who shoots people without so much as even thinking about it twice?"**

**He threw the nightgown at Booth, who tossed it at the mattress. After that he turned around and bent over Brennan. He pulled her up into a sitting position and with Dane's help pulled her to her feet.**

**"You never miss huh, Seeley? Well catch!"**

**As Booth was trying to figure out what the hell Kenton meant, Kenton gave her a forceful push towards him****. ****A****s she started to fall, Booth quickly stretched out his arms, barely managing to save her from coming into contact with the floor. Unable to support her limp body, he slid down to the floor and pulled her into his lap.**

**Epps smirked and spoke up. "You better be careful with her Booth. We're gonna need her when we come back."**

**Epps left the room. **

**Followed by Dane.**

**Kenton lingered behind. **

**As he stood in the doorway, his eyes roamed her body and before pushing the door shut and turning the key, he looked at Booth and said: "You know what, Seel? I'm going to enjoy making her mine."**

_

* * *

_

A/N:

Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews!!!

So a big thank you for all those people who took the time to review!

And a big kiss! The reviews ARE AWESOME!!!

KEEP EM COMING :D

So please after reading this chapter:

REVIEW!

Thanks for reading,

ISAQ and SSAQ.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Disclaimer: OIBIBA doesn't own the show or any of the charachters.

A short one this time...

CHAPTER 10

Chapter 11 is extremely short, whatcha think? Want a dessert?

:: EVIL GRIN ::

* * *

When Booth finally was alone with HIS Bones in his arms, he gently gathered her closer and stood on shaky legs. He carried her carefully towards the mattress and slowly lowered her down to it. He took off his shirt and redressed her. When he was done, he draped the shredded remains over her, covering her the best he could. He molded his broad form around her and pulled her close. Still feeling the anxiety in his chest, he started to mutter reassuring words, more for his sake then hers.

"I won't let him hurt you... I just won't let him... There is nothing worse than that... I know you're strong and I know you don't want me to risk my life... or yours... but if he tries THAT I'll fight him with everything I have... Screw the consequences..."

Booth placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as he repeated his words over and over again in his head.

_Screw the consequences._

Booth would never have been able to relax the way he did if he had known that Epps, Kenton and Dane watched everything through a hidden security camera.

"Right where we want them..." Kenton said.

Epps nodded his head and repeated Kenton's words. "Right where we want them..."

Dane looked at Epps, to Kenton, back to Epps. "Where the hell would that be EXACTLY?" Dane had killed people himself... But the Agent had been right... _I'm nothing like Epps or even Kenton._

Epps turned to look Dane in the eye, sizing him up by the look of it._ Off course he's not up to it._ Epps thought as he began to speak, taking a step towards Dane. "Don't you worry about it. As I told you in prison, you are here for muscle. Just do what you're told and I'll see about getting you out of the country afterwards." He glared at Dane. _I wonder if I'm going to have to kill this one sooner than expected._

Kenton gave Dane a glare and said: "Go get them something to eat... OH!" Kenton had a smirk on his face, as he added: "Make her take of the shirt."

Both men looked up at Epps' sharp reply.

"Kenton! Keep your libido in check, we have plenty of time for that later!" His voice harsh and cynical. "Besides, what fun will it be to rip a shirt off of an unconscious woman? At least wait until she wakes up, then she can endure the torment as well."

Kenton looked as if he was about to explode.

Dane quickly left the room.

"Damn it Epps! YOU need Booth to get what you want! Not her! You told me I could have her!"

Epps swiftly crossed the room and got into Kenton's face, staring into his eyes. Kenton may have been bigger and more muscular than Epps, but Epps had an ability to intimidate with a mere glance, so his full on stare was enough to get Kenton to back down slightly. "I know what I said Kenton." He spoke through gritted teeth. "I also said that when the time was right you could have her. That time is not now!"

"When will it be, huh? AFTER you get Booth to break into the Hoover and steal the evidence?!? I've told you before Epps! That is not a simple walk in the park! You should've allowed ME to do it! People will die! Booth won't do it and we both know it!"

Epps gritted his teeth and said: "He will after I'm done with him..."

"Great! Then let me have her!" Kenton exclaimed.

Epps growled angrily. "Kenton, how do you think I am going to convince Booth to cooperate if you have already defiled his partner?" His stony glare penetrating Kenton's eyes. "As soon as he returns here with the evidence she is all yours to do with as you please. But if you take her before I have that evidence he will refuse. Torment her all you like, but DO NOT DEFILE HER!"

Kenton looked back at him and said: "I won't touch her until I get your fucking okay! But can I at least see her naked?"

Epps finally cut his glare away from Kenton as he backed up and closed his eyes. "Yes, as I said you can do whatever you want, short of the deed. I just thought you would enjoy her reaction when you stripped her of her dignity, since she was drugged the first time and you barely received any response." Epps then sat back down and gazed into the monitor at his captives.

Kenton was dumbstrucked. Not ready to let it go, he turned to Epps and said. "In that case I'll go wake her up."

Epps turned to him, brandishing a syringe, obviously just as ready for the torment to begin anew. "You'll need this." Epps waved the syringe of adrenaline. "Otherwise you won't be able to wake her for a few more hours." His evil grin spread wide across his face.

Booth looked down at Brennan still cradled in his arms, his fingers brushing gently through her hair. _She still hasn't woken up. _He would be more worried but he could see that she was breathing regularly and her pulse was still strong. He tried to calm his nerves with those thoughts as she continued in her slumber, unaware of anything going on around her. He took solace in the fact that at least when she finally did awaken, her strength should be back up, as she had rested and could recuperate.

"She sure is hot, isn't she, Booth..."

Booth looked up to see Kenton hovering in the doorway and growled at him, figuring no real reply was needed. He then turned his gaze back to his sleeping partner for only a brief moment before eyeing Kenton, following his every move.

Kenton walked closer to the mattress and sat on it, next to her, on the opposite side of Booth. As he lifted his hand in the air to touch her, Booth yanked her quickly away, pulling her firmly into his grasp, "Keep your sick hands away from her!" Pulling her as close to his own body as he could while glaring.

"Tsk Tsk Booth! She is mine... don't you see that? I don't care what you think... I don't care how you feel. I want her and I will have her." He stretched his hand out again.

Booth growled and looked as though he would almost bite Kenton as the fury in his eyes grew. "She is not YOURS, she is not ANYONES. And you…" He growled again. "You will NOT have her. I'll kill you first." His intense stare letting Kenton know that if he could, he would kill him now, at the very suggestion of him having her.

Not feeling safe, sitting so close to Booth anymore, he got up and started to pace. "It's not like you'll get the chance to put your money where your mouth is Booth. And I WILL have her... I will TAKE her and when I'm done with her, she won't know up from down."

The smug look on Booths face from having intimidated Kenton enough to get him away from her, disappeared as Kenton's words sunk in. _Will I even get the opportunity to kill him before he has a chance to.... _He shook his head not wanting to think about that and just sent a glare back at Kenton. "Oh be sure of the fact that I'll kill you." His insides fuming as the reality set in that he may never actually get the chance.

"Be sure of the fact that I'll fuck her." Kenton threw back.

"No!!" Booth threw back at him, relinquishing his hold on Brennan, so she lay on the mattress as he stood and approached Kenton. No longer able to hold her as he thought his grip might begin to hurt, because he was so angry.

As Booth approached Kenton, he flashed the syringe at him. "Go stand in the corner, Booth. That way I'm sure you won't try anything and I can wake her up. After all... Where would be the fun in fucking her if I can't make her scream... I'm not sure whether I want her to scream out in pleasure or pain yet ..." His grin widened. "Well I suppose I could do both..."

It took all Booth had in him not to lash out at Kenton. But seeing the syringe had made him believe that he had to do what he was told to do or she may never wake up. His glare never left Kenton as he stepped away from them, hoping that once she was injected, he could get to her before Kenton had time to touch her or do anything else for that matter.

Epps chose that moment to enter the room. "Kenton!" His voice was sharp. "Give me that. I need to have a moment with agent Booth… privately." His smug grin shining now in Booth's direction, hand held out for the syringe.

His eyes then snapped to Kenton's whose disappointment was evident. "Now Kenton!" Epps ordered. "We'll see about you having your fun in a bit." Hand still out and open awaiting the syringe.

As Kenton handed the syringe back to Epps, he kept his eyes on Booth. "I will be back for her Booth. You won't be able to stop me when I do." He pushed the syringe in Epps' outstretched hand and left the room.

"Now, Agent Booth, I have a proposition for you." His grin stretching grotesquely across his face as he eyed the unconscious doctor for a moment before planting his eyes firmly on Booth. "One I'm sure you will accept." His menacing chuckle engulfing the now silent room.

"I will die before I let Kenton touch her, Epps. I won't make a deal with you about Kenton raping my partner." Epps was getting on his last nerve. 'I will not let them hurt her.'

"No, no, agent Booth, that's not quite the deal I was proposing." Another chuckle escaping his lips. "I was attempting to offer you a way of preventing Kenton from taking out all his lustful fantasies on the good doctor, but if you aren't interested…" He turned to leave, knowing full well Booth would stop him.

"Start talking." 'If there is even a slight chance I can save her from that or a chance to get her out of here, I'm taking it!'

_

* * *

_

A/N:

Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews!!!

So a big thank you for all those people who took the time to review!

And a big kiss! The reviews ARE AWESOME!!!

KEEP EM COMING :D

So please after reading this chapter:

REVIEW!

Thanks for reading,

ISAQ and SSAQ.

PS

A storm is coming my way so I thought I'd post.... but you'll have to wait for dessert :D

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Disclaimer: OIBIBA doesn't own the show or any of the charachters.

A short one this time...

CHAPTER 11

* * *

Epps' grin was monumental. He knew it was always best with these two to simply threaten the other. It always worked with the pair. "Well agent Booth, I'd be asking you to do a few things that are against your principles, can you handle that?" Epps wanted to draw out the suspense and give Booth a great deal to think about.

_The only principle I have left, is that I will protect my partner, but he can't know that._ He gritted his teeth and spoke up."Just say it Epps."

_Could he really be broken that easily?_ "Well agent Booth, I'm sure that you remember my case file? The evidence?" He eyed Booth. Knowing, Booth knew what he was talking about, he continued. "I want you to go to the Hoover, or wherever the evidence against me is stored and bring it to me. All of it. You see, I may have escaped prison with those two morons in there, but my case has also been granted an appeal." His grin was merciless as Booth took in the meaning. "Without that evidence, I'll be freed." He cocked his head to the side taking in Booth's face as the information was being processed, all the while grinning like a mad man.

For a few long seconds, Booth's mind was blank. But then it started to race. "You already escaped Epps, why the hell do you still need the files and the evidence?!?"

"Well you see agent Booth, where Kenton and Dane are perfectly happy with simply fleeing the country, I myself prefer to stay. I prefer to go back to my life a free man, completely cleared of charges." He looked back at the limp form lying on the bed and his eyes lingered a moment. "I have no interest in being anywhere else. In order to stay, I have to be cleared." He stated firmly as his eyes snapped back to Booth's. "So what do you say Agent Booth? You up for the task at hand, or shall I call Kenton back?"

_He has got to be kidding me!Breaking into the Hoo... wait a minute... that is not where the evidence is. The evidence is at the Jeffersonian... Maybe I DO have a chance._

"Don't call Kenton back. Epps, how would I know Kenton won't hurt her while I'm gone?"

Epps grinned. "Well agent Booth, I must say, I really thought it would take more convincing." Chuckling he continued. "Kenton won't be here to harm her. He'll be driving you to the Hoover. Blindfolded, off course as we wouldn't want you to know our location. You'll have to wear a wire as well so we can be sure you aren't saying anything to give us away. If you do, I won't hesitate to rid myself of this beautiful doctor..." He motioned toward Brennan. "...And leave. Once you arrive back here with the evidence, so I can destroy it, you can kill him if you want." He grinned as he knew he was bluffing about that, the game would not be completed so easily. "Is that satisfactory?"

Booth nodded. "There is just ONE flaw in your plan... the evidence isn't at the Hoover. It's at the Jeffersonian..."

Epps pondered this realization. "Are you saying you aren't capable of acquiring the evidence? That perhaps I should send Dr. Brennan instead?"

Booth's head snapped towards Epps, hearing the implication of sending her with Kenton in his voice. "No! I'm not saying that, just that we have to go there instead of Hoover. I have an access badge, and I know all her passwords. There is NO need to send her anywhere with him." The distaste was evident in his voice at Kenton's mention.

"Very well then agent Booth." Epps moved closer to Brennan, brandishing the syringe and removing the cap. "Then let's wake her up, shall we? I'll let you have a moment or two to talk while I am getting everything ready for your trip to the Jeffersonian." He then placed the tip of the needle against the flesh of her thigh and slowly pierced her skin, pressing down the plunger to allow the drug to flow into her veins. Once the mixture had been fully exhausted he pulled back, watched her flutter her eyes for a moment and then turned to leave the room, glancing back one last time. "Don't forget, I will kill her if necessary. No one can know why you are there."

Booth just nodded in understanding as Epps left the room, firmly locking the door behind him.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews!!!

So a big thank you for all those people who took the time to review!

And a big kiss! The reviews ARE AWESOME!!!

KEEP EM COMING :D

So please after reading this chapter:

REVIEW!

Thanks for reading,

ISAQ and SSAQ.

PS

The storm FINALLY passed!!!

I hope you liked dessert...

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!

WE HAVE THREE HUNDRED!!!! REVIEWS ALREADY!!!

DON'T LET THAT STOP YOU THOUGH!!!!

LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK :D

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Disclaimer: OIBIBA doesn't own the show or any of the charachters.

This one is a little bit longer...

Now sweeties, I'm waiting for the rest to be Betaed... Now my Beta is Junesse... Let's hope she gets through it really quickly :D

A little encouragement wouldn't hurt... If you catch my drift... :D

CHAPTER 12

* * *

Booth went to sit next to her as her eyes finally fluttered open and locked with his. Her eyes were full of panic and he instantly wished to calm her nerves. He allowed his fingers to move to her hair once more and stroked it gently. "Temperance, it's okay, calm down. Just breath for a minute okay?"

She sat up slowly, adrenaline now pumping through her veins. "What?" She looked down at herself, clad in his shirt. "What happened? I..." She looked at him trying desperately to remember.

"Bones, they mixed something with your antidote, something that made you pass out. Kenton… he umm..." Booth really didn't want to tell her, but knew he had to, so her mind didn't go somewhere it shouldn't. "He removed the nightgown, that's all, then they left you, unconscious in here. With me..." He whispered the last two words. He could tell her the rest but chose to keep it from her. She didn't need to know exactly how sick Kenton had become.

She put the pieces together and realized that Booth must have dressed her, a slight blush coming to her cheeks, she muttered. "Thank you...for the shirt...you know." She gave him an embarrassed smile.

"Hey Bones." He put his arm around her shoulder trying to bring her some comfort. "Don't worry about it. You would've done the same for me."

She sunk lightly into his embrace. "So... what are we going to do to get out of here?" She looked around the room before settling her gaze on him.

He cleared his throat before answering. "Well, there's something Epps is kinda making me do, don't worry about it, though. It's just something I need to do." He looked into her eyes seeing them full of confusion. "When I get back from that, we'll figure something out okay?"

"No Booth, not OK!!" She rose from the mattress and turned toward him, "What is he making you do? How is he making you do it? What does he have on you?" Fear flashed in her eyes. "Booth..." She then mouth a silent word, one that shot fear through Booth's veins. 'Parker?' The question was evident in her eyes, as was her fear for his son. He knew he had to let her know that wasn't it, quickly.

"No." He said simply, but before he could further explain, the door was opened once again and he saw Kenton standing there looking appraisingly at his partner.

Kenton took a step into the room towards Brennan, who was just out of Booth's reach since she had been pacing the room. "Nice to see you are finally awake Dr. Brennan." He whispered into her ear as she jerked away from him heading back towards Booth.

"Oh come on, now Dr. Brennan! Don't be like that!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him, slamming her struggling body into his chest as he brought her arm up behind her back and held it firmly against her. Her face mere inches from his, she fought the urge to uncharacteristically spit in his face and she yelped in pain as her arm was throbbing from the quick motion.

"Now Dr. Brennan." His mouth moving to whisper in her ear. "You do know that agent Booth here will need that shirt back, don't you?" He glanced over her shoulder at a fuming Booth, giving him a satisfied grin and pulling her closer to him.

"Get your hands off her!" Booth yelled across the room, stepping as far as the chain would let him.

Brennan looked at Kenton, trying to decide if his meaning was sincere. "Booth can have it back as soon as I have something else to put on." She stated in a cold manner as she tried to struggle against him. Unable to escape his grasp, the struggle sent pain shooting up the arm that was twisted behind her back. She thought momentarily about kneeing him in the groin, but he quickly made to prevent that action by swinging her around to face Booth.

With his hands holding her arms behind her back, he began to move closer to Booth, yet stayed out of his reach. "I'm afraid that won't do, you see, Booth and I really must be going soon, and he can't very well enter the Jeffersonian in an undershirt." He was back to whispering in her ear and breathing in the scent of her hair.

Brennan stopped struggling. "The Jeffersonian?" She questioned, her eyes on Booth. She would have completely forgotten about Kenton, had he released her arms. Anger flooded her. "Why are you going to the Jeffersonian?" Never breaking eye contact with Booth.

"Bones please..." Booth began, however Kenton cut him off.

"Epps needs your boy here to get some evidence for him. He is simply obliging, can't really hold it against him, considering the alternative." At which point Kenton licked her cheek slowly, never removing his gaze from Booth.

Brennan jerked away. Finally able to escape his grasp, she wiped his saliva off her cheek, feeling disgusted, before setting her stride towards Booth. Fuming, she asked. "You are going to do WHAT?" She yelled at him, holding nothing back. "You are going to steal evidence!! Why??? What could he possibly have done to make that an okay thing to do?"

Kenton laughed heartily. "Oh...you didn't tell her Booth?"

Booth looked mortified at her. "I... I... just trust me Bones, can you do that? I really just need you to trust me on this one." His eyes pleaded with her. "I really HAVE to do this, the alternative is just... well…" He glanced at Kenton and lowered his voice to a whisper only she could hear. "It's unthinkable okay? If I have to steal some evidence to keep it from happening I will. Just please Bones, trust me."

Brennan saw the horror in his eyes as he pleaded with her. "Fine Booth!" Her whisper was equally quiet. "But evidence? Really?!? Can't you just umm...lie and tell him it's the real evidence or something?"

Epps entered the room and eyed them silently until Booth noticed him and looked over. "Well Agent Booth, your time is up, it is time to go." He then frowned at Kenton. "I thought I told you to ensure he was dressed properly? He can't very well go like that!"

Booth rushed to speak up before Kenton. "Epps, we'll have to stop by my place to get my access badge anyway, I'll change then. They would know something was up if I walked in wearing these clothes anyway. The squint squad has a knack for picking up on the details." Trying desperately to convince him to let Brennan keep the shirt.

Epps pondered this a moment, concluding Booth was right. He then approached Booth, handing him a small microphone device he recognized as a standard wire tap used by the FBI. "Put it on and let's go." He then placed a small speaker down next to the mattress.

Epps turned toward Booth and brought out the gun he had taken from him, back at Brennan's apartment. "Kenton, hold the good doctor down so that we can secure her in the shackle." His grin was merciless as he took in Booth's horrified expression.

**Brennan quickly glanced at him. She felt her stomach drop at his horrified expression. _What is he not telling me?_**

Kenton then approached Brennan and pushed her on the mattress, proceded to straddle her, pressing his body firmly against hers as he practically laid on top of her.

**"Get the hell of off her, Kenton!"**

**Brennan gasped as the only response Booth got****,**** was the fact that he pressed himself closer to her****,**** tracing the outlines of her bra. As her hands came up to push him off, he grabbed both her wrists and pushed them onto the mattress, above her head. **

**Brennan tried to keep her cold mask in place but she knew that at least Booth would see through it. _I just hope Epps and Kenton can't._**

**The horror in Booth's eyes only intensified when he saw Kenton immobilizing her. He could see the tension in her body, letting him know if push came to shove, she would fight right along with him. **

**It was the look in her eyes that made his horror grow. She was actually scared. _This can never happen. I can never let this happen. I don't know if we can ever go on with our partnership if I fail to protect her_****_. F_****_ail to keep her safe._ Booth was snapped out of his thoughts when Epps spoke up.**

"Agent Booth, if you would be so kind… " He tossed the keys to the shackle in Booth's direction then proceeded to point to gun at him. "As to un-cuff your ankle and place the cuff on the lovely Dr. Brennan." His eyes flicked in her direction to see her struggling underneath Kenton.

**"Yeah Booth, make sure I don't have to chase her." Kenton never took his eyes of off her struggling form as he rolled his hips into hers. At her disgusted look,** Kenton leaned down further and brought his mouth to her ear as a harsh whisper crossed his lips. "Awe, come on be a good girl now, wouldn't want Epps to go shooting your partner would we?" He did not pull away from her at all, enjoying the feel of her underneath him.

**He snatched the keys Epps had thrown at him of off the floor and uncuffed himself. With the cuff in his hands, he looked at Kenton and said: "Get of off her. She won't get up.'**

"No can do Booth…" Kenton beamed at her. "Now do as your told, or I'll have to have a little more fun with this situation."

**Brennan looked at him and he saw the fear and worry quickly flash in her eyes.**

"Agent Booth, I suggest you stick to what I asked you to do, otherwise our deal may not prove to be as easily obtained, if you catch my drift. "Epps eyed Kenton and he could tell he was longing to do, what he promised Booth would not happen.

**Epps his words were lost on him. But the look she gave him, forced him into action. He sat down next to her and as gently as he could, he put the cuff around her ankle. A gentle caress on her ankle before he closed it****,**** was his silent apology.**

**After he had rendered her immobile and had decreased the chances of being able to protect herself by 50 %, he got up, put a hand on Kenton's shoulder and pulled him of off her body. Booth glanced at her face and was struck by the gratefulness and relief filling her eyes.**

Kenton went to retaliate against Booth, when Epps caught his eye and gave him a fierce shake of his head. "Not the time Kenton. We wouldn't want our infiltrator to look too disheveled upon entering the Jeffersonian, would we? Perhaps you can have your fun with Agent Booth when you get back with my evidence." He smirked as Kenton stood his hands to his sides. "Now Agent Booth, Kenton, if you would follow me... we can get started on this escapade."

* * *

A/N:

Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews!!!

So a big thank you for all those people who took the time to review!

And a big kiss! The reviews ARE AWESOME!!!

KEEP EM COMING :D

So please after reading this chapter:

REVIEW!

Thanks for reading,

ISAQ and SSAQ.

PS

The storm FINALLY passed!!!

I hope you liked dessert...

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!

WE HAVE THREE HUNDRED!!!! REVIEWS ALREADY!!!

DON'T LET THAT STOP YOU THOUGH!!!!

LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK :D

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Disclaimer: OIBIBA doesn't own the show or any of the characters.

CHAPTER 13

* * *

CHAPTER 13

As Booth approached the lab doors, he hesitated, remembering the clock from his apartment had informed him it was already nine in the morning. 'They are going to be asking where Bones is, what am I going to tell them?' Once he finally formulated a plan that would allow him to get somewhere, where he could write out the truth of the situation, he plowed through the lab doors and approached the platform. He immediately saw Zach looking in his direction, but didn't see anyone else yet.

As he took a few more steps away from the doors, further into the privacy of the lab, where Booth knew Kenton couldn't see him, he was caught off guard by Angela, "Hey sexy!"

**Booth jumped at her words and turned around. Before she could respond to his strange reaction, he covered her mouth with his hand and**** answered her**** with a voice he barely had**** control over. ****"Hey Ange! Looking real good yourself." **

**As he talked, he shook his head. When he was done talking he mouthed, 'Act normal.' He saw the confusion in her eyes but when she nodded her head****,**** he let go. **

**Angela looked up at him and could feel his pain, anger, desperation and frustration.**

**"Have you seen Bren today****,**** sweetie? She still isn't here." **

**As she waited for his reaction, she took his hand and dragged him to her office.**

Booth knew this was coming and he strained to keep his voice level as he searched her desk for something to write on.

"Yeah, I just dropped her off at the Hoover. Sweets said he needed to talk to her about something."

He scrawled out a message reading;

**_'Epps has Brennan_****_._****_ I'm wearing a wire_****_. H_****_e can hear us. Will kill her if he knows I'm telling you.' _**

Deciding that was enough information for her to soak in for the moment, he gave her a pleading look. One that plainly said he needed her to act as nonchalant about this as possible. Like nothing was out of the ordinary, as he showed her the note.

**"Oh. Sure..." **

**She felt tears gathering in her eyes, but knew she had to be strong. So she swallowed and coughed. Trying to make her voice come out as steady as possible she asked: **

**"So what brings you to the lab then? A new case?" **

**Not being able to go on for a lot longer, she grabbed him by his hand and reached for the paper at the same time, dragging him to the platform. The only sounds ****were**** their footsteps and his answer.**

"No Ange, actually the Bureau wanted me to come by and get all the evidence from the Howard Epps investigation. They want to store it over there. Can you have Zach gather it up for me? I'll need everything we have."

He had grabbed the pen and paper out of her hands and wrote furiously while speaking.

**_Cabin, maybe an hour and a half away. Don't give me the real evidence, give me something else if you can to fool him, make copies of the files and give me the originals._**

As they arrived at the platform, he placed his finger to his mouth. Hoping that Zach would recognize that as a universal sign to be quiet, as he approached him.

Angela added a glare and mouthed to him**: 'DO NOT SPEAK.'**

Hodgins came up behind them on the platform, "Hey Booth, what's up G-man?"

Angela turned around and kissed him, effectively shutting him up. She pulled back a few millimeters from his lips and whispered as quietly as she could, **"Shh."**

"Just picking up some evidence."

Booth said, as he shoved the notes he had written towards Hodgins, whose eyes got wide.

"So Ange, how long do you think it'll take Zach to gather all that evidence?"

His eyes imploring her to give him a reasonable amount of time to accomplish something, but not too long, as he wanted to get back to Brennan.

Hodgins was now scribbling on his own pad of paper and showed the note to Booth.

It read: **_Were you there?_**

Booth simply nodded and Hodgin's knelt down and tried to remove Booth's shoes.

Booth, finally getting the idea, lifted his feet one at a time so Hodgins could effectively run off with his shoes.

Shaking his head he thought. ' Squints… always thinking in a crisis… Good thing too.'

**Angela finally answered him.**

**"Oh at least 4 hours! The evidence has been taken by several scientist. And the notes are in ****Bren's**** office. Which is still locked so we'll have to go to Cam to get the key first.****"**

**She grabbed the paper and wrote: **

**_Go to Hodgins_****_, he'll explain._****_ Tell him he has 4 hours._**

**After that she turned to Booth and said: **

**"Let's go find Cam, shall we?"**

"Absolutely Angela."

Concern playing across his features, he went with her towards Cam's office, still brandishing the notes he had written, not wanting to re-write them. 'God I hope Bones is okay... At least I know that bastard isn't with her.' He shook the thoughts from his head as they entered the pathologist office to find her sitting in front of her computer.

He quickly placed the first note in front of her placing his finger once again to his lips.

"Hey Cam, Bones is in a meeting with Sweets, but I really need to go into her office to get a case file… Anyway you could unlock it for me?"

He then handed her the second note.

**Cam nodded****,**** letting him ****k****now she understood. Being the cop she had been****,**** she lied, giving him more time. **

**"I'm sorry Booth. But only Dr. Brennan has a key to her office. How about I ****call**** security ****and ask**** if they have a back up?"**

"Sounds good Cam."

He noticed when she got up she looked down to his socked feet. She was confused for just a moment. He saw the moment she realized that they had been taking by someone in the team for particulates. Where else would they be?

"Well Ange, did you have anything pertaining to the Epps case on your hard drive? You know the recreations? We'll need those too, then you can get them off your hard drive for good."

He tried to make a good show of it for Epps, hoping he really wouldn't hurt Brennan.

**Angela understood. **

**"Sure, they are starting to take up too much space anyway." **

**Angela knew Epps would need a convincing answer from her in order to believe that Booth was too scared to try anything. **

**"****I'll put them on a disc." **

**Cam spoke up, "I'll go talk to security."**

**Angela and Cam left the office, leaving Booth in the middle of it, taking in what a good working family they had become over the years. A tear threatened to spill out when he realized that without Bones, the team had already started to fall apart. Hodgins and Zack were working on one thing, Ange was holding back tears and Cam was reverting to her hard-ass cop persona. 'Together we**** can**** make it...** **Although I don't know what will happen, should the centre break.'**

**That depressing thought forced him into movement.**

Booth walked to Hodgin's office to see if he could glean anything from his shoes.

As he approached, Zach looked up at him, he had never seen the kid so horrified. He felt a twinge of pity. As he approached, he placed a hand on Zach's shoulder, silently telling him it'll be alright.

Then he looked imploringly at Hodgins, who nodded and handed him back his shoes. Apparently he had scraped every bit of evidence he needed off of them in that short amount of time. He sat down and put his shoes back on, looking lost. For once he didn't know what he should be doing.

**All of a sudden a loud beeping sound was heard. It was a message from Angela.**

**_Booth, I know you can't talk_****_. S_****_o write_****_, _****_damn it! What the hell happened to you guys? How long have you been gone? How did Epps escape? Spill sweetie! Or I will go get Brennan myself!_**

Booth let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, as he began to type out the entire ordeal. Careful to leave out the scene in the bathtub and Kenton's remarks about what he wanted to do to Brennan. Angela didn't need to know that stuff right now, it would only hurt her more. He told her he didn't know how they escaped. He had told her it was actually more than just Epps, Kenton and Dane had gotten out as well. Epps wanted the evidence destroyed so that he would be cleared of all charges in his upcoming appeal.

Everything he could think of to type, he did, then he hit send on the email. His eyes filled with unshed tears from the memories and the knowledge that he was unable to keep her safe.

**"Oh my god, Cam... What are we going to do****?!?**** We can't keep Booth longer than a few hours****!**** We can't talk to him... How are we going to get them out of this****?**** We can't even call Cullen cause if he storms the place where they are being held, Epps or Kenton could still kill them." Angela felt sick with the knowledge that her best friend was once again in danger.**

**Cam spoke up. "We can't judge that possibility Angela. Ask Booth what he needs from us. Ask him what he needs us to do."**

**Another beeping sound filled the room as another message from Angela arrived.**

**_God Booth! This is horrible! How can we help? What do you need us to do? Should we call Cullen? Should we try to get you a gun? What do you need from us?_**

Booth read her email and replied, trying to answer all her questions as thoroughly as possible.

**_You can help by trying to narrow down the location, try to figure out where it is they are keeping us. _**

**_Like I said I think it was roughly an hour and a half away, but I was blindfolded so I don't know what speed we were going. It was surrounded by trees too, if that helps. _**

**_Do NOT CALL Cullen! You can let him know what's going on after I leave, otherwise he won't let me go back and I'm not willing to endanger Bones' life. _**

**_A gun? I would love to say yes to that one, but I know that they would search me when I get back and I probably wouldn't get the upper hand in the situation before they could hurt Bones. _**

**_I need you to do what you do best! GET THE ANSWERS!! Once you have them you can tell Cullen and he'll send an extraction team._**

**_I'm still hoping to figure out a way to get her out of there before then though. _**

**_And thank you guys, really._**

He pressed send.

**Angela slightly calmed down when she read his emotional response. **

"Hey guys hurry up with that evidence!!! I haven't got all day!"

Booth announced to no one as he was alone in the room.

**"You totally don't have all day, Booth!" Sweets looked at his watch.**

**"You and Dr. Brennan have a session with me in an hour."**

Booth cringed as he heard Sweets voice and slowly turned to face him.

"Sweets!! Bones is at your office."

As he motioned for him to come closer, he showed him the string of emails which held the content of the conversation he had had with Angela, all the while placing his finger to his mouth once again.

"She may be tired of waiting for you by now, said something about seeing you anyway... oh and we can't make it today, important case." He eyed Sweets intently, willing him not to say anything stupid.

**Sweets****,**** who looked slightly pale, knew that he had to be careful****. He had to talk to Booth**** without alerting Epps or Kenton.**

**"It's always the same with you two! I'll ****reschedule**** and let you know. Let me check my agenda****.****"**

**In reality he sat down and started typing.**

**_Booth, you have to play Epps and Kenton out against each other! They are not a match made in heaven like you and Dr. Brennan. Epps is too calculated... too controlling. He is bound to turn on Kenton. _**

**_Use that to your advantage. Make it happen at the most _****_opportune_****_ time for you guys._**

**"Mmm****,**** next wednesday? Why don't you check if you have time then"**

**Sweets got up and motioned Booth to sit down. Which the agent did. **

"Wednesday....yeah Sweets that'll work."

He said absently as he began to type a response to Sweets.

**_Okay, but play them _****_out against _****_each other how? _**

**_Epps is smart, he'll know if we start messing with him. I would hate it if he took that out on Bones. _**

**_Kenton's a moron and all, maybe I'll just try to do it through him, he's the one driving me around so I should have the opportunity on the way back to talk to him..._**

**Booth hesitate briefly before he wrote down the next words.**

**_Sweets there's some more....some stuff I didn't want to tell the others, but maybe you can give a little insight. _**

**_DO NOT REPEAT THIS_****_!!!_**

**_AGREED?_**'

He looked at Sweets for a response.

**Sweets nodded ****and said: **

**"You better show up on Wednesday Booth. I look forward to hear you explaining this one. **

**Both men knew what he meant: "Go ahead, I won't tell..."**

Booth began to type quickly, looking around to be sure none of the other squints were coming near.

**_Kenton he..._**

Booth paused, trying to find the courage to write down what Kenton had threatened his partner with.

**_Oh god I don't even want to type it, he said he was gonna, you know, umm Bones…'_**

He looked at Sweets hoping he understood the meaning before quickly deleting what he had typed.

**Sweets eyes became deadly serious. All of the sudden, the true psychologist shone through. He lifted the keyboard and put it down in front of him, careful not to make any noise. He typed what he knew the Agent beside him couldn't. Just like Booth, Angela's eyes read Sweets' message.**

**_Kenton threatened to rape Dr. Brennan._**

**Angela let out a soft gasp and locked eyes with Booth as he turned around as soon as the soft sound reached him. **

Booth was horrified, both by the message written on the screen and the look on Angela's face. He couldn't stop himself from uttering a curse.

"Damn it. "

He looked sincerely, apologetically at Angela before recovering enough to cover his mistake.

"What's taking so long with that evidence?"

He looked back at Sweets nodding his head in both a confirmation and an acknowledgement for him to go on. Then looked back to Angela and went to put his arm around her, his eyes telling her how sorry he was for leaving out that information, begging her to understand why he hadn't told them.

**Angela silently clung to him, holding her tears back, knowing she would put her best friend in danger if Epps heard any sound of her sobbing.**

**Sweets spoke up: **

**"You know Agent Booth, we are really going to have to work at that bossing people around thing. You can also get people to do what you want by asking them."**

**Simultaneously he wrote: **

**_Keep Kenton distracted. Keep his focus on you and OFF OF DR. BRENNAN._**

**"Well, Booth? What are you waiting for? You have the evidence. Unless you want to unleash the wrath of our forensic anthropologist, I would suggest you go back to the Hoover Building to pick her up."**

**Angela's and Booth's eyes were fixed upon the computer screen.**** Where another message from Sweets appeared.**

**_Go back. She needs your support. You did all you could. Trust us, like she trusts you. We will help you and get you out. _**

**When Booth didn't move, Sweets added:**

**_GO!!!_**

**"Don't forget about Wednesday!"**

**Angela squeezed him and let him go.**

Booth quickly grabbed the boxes of evidence that they had packed up for him.

"Now, you squints are sure this is all of it right? They wanted all the evidence stored in one spot."

He gave Angela a look that clearly meant he would do anything to protect Brennan.

Hodgin's piped in.

"Yeah that's everthing man! We even included all Dr. B's copies."

His voice was confident but as he took in the scene before him and wrapped him arms around Angela, he knew he had missed something. Something was wrong with her… He knew to wait though, she would tell him when she could. He just stood watching Booth exit the building after giving them all a meaningful glance.

**As Booth left the lab and the doors closed behind him, Angela let out a strangled cry and buried herself deeper in Hodgins' embrace. **

"Ange, baby, what is it? Did something else happen?"

Hodgins asked as he tightened his grasp on her, looking from her to an unusually pale Sweets.

**Sweets looked at her distressed form and knew that he would be the one to tell them.**

**"Kenton threatened to rape Dr. Brennan."**

Hodgins' grip tightened further on her as he gasped and looked equally horrified. Noticing Zach and Cam coming up behind him, as he heard their gasps, he knew they had heard too.

**The silence lingered on for several minutes. But eventually it was Cam who got them to focus again: "In that case, we better hurry up..."**

Zach looked almost concerned at the rest of the group before stating firmly.

"Dr. Brennan would never allow that to happen, she is quite adept in multiple forms of self defense and would certainly incapacitate anyone who tried to defile her."

He was completely confident in his statement. His boss even scared him sometimes, so he knew she would not be intimidated by anyone. She was strong, confident and always in control.

**Angela was the one who spoke up. "You do a lot for the ones you love, Zack... You do whatever it takes..." Her statement plunged the room into silence once again...**

He looked confused at her statement, but went back to the task at hand, which was finding his mentor, leaving the rest of them to recover from their stunned silence.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews thus far, we appreciate them all!! I hope you guys like how the story progresses!! We'll try and update again soon.

Thanks again for all the reviews,

SSAQ and ISAQ


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Disclaimer: OIBIBA doesn't own the show or any of the characters.

Sweeties!

I AM SOOO SORRY!

But I haven't been able to update sooner!!!

My grandmother was in the hospital and since the last update, things took a turn for the worse...

She died on 30 July. I didn't really feel like updating.

But since it is my birthday (the third of august), I thought I'd give you another chapter!

It's extra long, so enjoy!!!

CHAPTER 13

* * *

CHAPTER 15

**_"Hey sexy!" (Ange)_**

Brennan's head turned quickly to the speaker as she heard her best friend speaking. A pain weighing down in her chest hit her, a longing to be with her, back at her lab. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes, but quickly blinked them back, noticing Epps was still in the room.

_**"Hey Ange! Looking real good yourself." (Booth)**_

She even detected a note of panic in Booth's usually steady voice, ever so slight. Knowing him so well she noticed it though. She glanced at Epps to see if he had realized that there was panic in Booth's voice.

_**"Have you seen Bren today sweetie? She still isn't here." (Ange)**_

Brennan's heart sank further, they were worried about her. Of course they would have assumed she was with Booth since she hadn't been at the lab. Epps voice cut into her thoughts. "You better hope he can cover this for your sake, my dear Dr. Brennan." An evil smirk graced his face while he eyed her, ears perked to hear his reply.

_**"Yeah, I just dropped her off at the Hoover, Sweets said he needed to talk to her about something" (Booth)**_

Brennan snarled distastefully at the thought, she would hate to be in Sweets office right now, let alone by herself with him. Glancing at her surroundings however she concluded that maybe she would rather spend a fair amount of time alone with Sweets than be here with him. She glanced again at Epps in disgust.

"What's the matter, Dr. Brennan? Was his answer not satisfactorily? Did you really expect him to let them know where you are? To ask for their help? He truely is what you call him so often. An alpha male. He won't ask for help." Epps gave her a look daring her to challenge him. "See, Dr. Brennan... Even your best friend does not worry about you."Epps smiled triumphantly as he saw the pain that he had inflicted with his words in her eyes.

Brennan was horror struck. _My evidence! S_he sighed audibly at the thought. _They are going to give a madman, all the evidence I gathered against him. With Booth's help! _The thought angered her more that it probably should, as she got the impression he was only doing it to protect her.

_**"Hey Booth, what's up G-man?" (Hodgins)**_

_**"Just picking up some evidence. So Ange, how long do you think it'll take Zach to gather all that evidence?" (Booth**)_

"You've rubbed off on him. Listen to him, how clinical he is. Are you sure he cares about you or your squints?"

Brennan glared at Epps and spat at him. "Bastard." She was fighting away tears at the thought. "Of course he cares, he wouldn't be retrieving your evidence if he didn't."

_"_Or maybe he just wanted to get out of here...Away from me... Away from you..."

Brennan fought to stay rational as Epps' words wounded her. "No, if it was as simple as that he would have simply told them and launched an investigation, not be playing it your way." Her glare pierced through him attempting to bring her point home as she heard Angela's reply boom loudly over the tiny speaker.

_**"Oh at least 4 hours! The evidence has been taken by several scientist. And the notes are in Brens office. Which is still locked so we'll have to go to Cam to get the key first." (Ange)**_

_Hours._ She thought ruefully._ It's already been hours._

_**"Let's go find Cam, shall we?" (Ange)**_

_**"Absolutely Angela," (Booth)**_

_**"Hey Cam, Bones is in a meeting with Sweets, but I really need in her office to get a case file, any way you could unlock it for me?" (Booth)**_

_**"I'm sorry Booth. But only Dr. Brennan has a key to her office. How about I ask security if they have a back up?"(Cam)**_

_**"Sounds good Cam," "Well Ange, did you have anything pertaining to the Epps case on your hard drive? You know the recreations? We'll need those too, then you can get them off your harddrive for good." (Booth)**_

_**"Sure, they are starting to take up too much space anyway." "Let's go. I'll put them on a disc." (Ange)**_

**_"I'll go talk to security."__ (Cam)_**

Epps looked at her as the hurt and betrayal were clearly etched into her features.

"My dear Dr. Brennan! Don't tell me you didn't expect this? Your team is just doing what it always does. Listen to Booth. He tells them the FBI needs the evidence back and they just give it to him. You can't blame them. Blame HIM. He is the one who doesn't even think that it is necessary to at least drop some hints about what is really going on... It's pretty obvious that the good agent is getting tired of cleaning up your messes. Who knows? Maybe he will try to get it back to the Hoover Building... Because he thinks that the evidence is to important to just trade for your life... Let's face it... We are smart people. Would YOU give up evidence to put a serial killer back behind bars in order to save Booth? We know you would at least try to find a way..." He approached her."He is not even trying, Dr. Brennan. He does not care about you... He didn't leave to pick up the evidence. He left because it gave him a chance to get away from me... and away from you, cause let's face it... The only thing you do is give him trouble..."

Brennan slunk down slightly unintensionally letting him know that his words had in fact effected her. She tried desperately to hide the pain she was feeling thinking about how he was right, she was trouble, "No." Her voice had a conviction her eyes did not, "Booth is a good man, he wouldn't voluntarily leave me or anyone in your hands. He'll be back."

"You just keep telling yourself that... maybe at one point you'll believe it." Epps smirked as he saw how much she was hurting.

_**"Hey guys hurry up with that evidence I haven't got all day!" (Booth)**_

_**"You totally don't have all day, Booth! You and Dr. Brennan have a session with me in an hour." (Sweets)**_

_**"Sweets!! Bones is at your office." Booth**_

_**"It's always the same with you two! I'll rescedule and let you know. Let me check my agenda?" (Sweets)**_

"See? Even the damn psychologist doesn't care that you're not there!"

"Apparently you are very dispensable, Dr. Brennan. You know hearing them like this almost makes me feel like I'll do you a favor when I kill you. It's obvious they don't really care about you."

Brennan sunk down on the mattress trying to tune Epps out, she didn't want to hear anymore. Closing her eyes to try and keep the tears trapped behind her lid. She knew better than what he said, they were her family after all.

**_"Mmm next wednesday? Why don't you check if you have time then?" (Sweets)_**

_**"Wednessday....yeah Sweets that'll work." (****Booth)**_

**_"You better show up on wednesday Booth. I look forward to hear you explaining this one." (Sweets)_**

"He knows you'll be dead by then... yet he still makes an appointment for you... And you trust this guy to save you? Really, Dr. Brennan. You are smarter than that."Epps chuckled as it registered what the psychologist had said. "Not that he'll ever hear it..."

Brennan's eyes flashed with fury at that. "I hope Booth doesn't come back, that way he'll make sure you get just what you deserve: a lethal injection. Or he'll just shoot you himself. You're going to kill us anyway, he should know that. He should save himself." Her determination was fierce, however she knew Booth too well, he would come back for her and her heart ached at the knowledge that he would die along side her if they didn't manage to break free.

**_"Damn it, what's taking so long with that Evidence?" (Booth)_**

_**"You know Agent Booth, we are really going to have ****to work at that bossing people around thing. You can also get people to do what you want by asking them." (Sweets)**_

"MMM, the psychologist has a point. Would you let Kenton have his way with you if I would let Booth go?" Epps eyes glistened with mischief, awaiting her answer.

"What?" She looked aghast. "What are you talking about?"

His eyes darkened. "Don't answer a question with another question, Dr. Brennan. That's not polite. Besides do you really think that I'll just let you go after I have the evidence?" Epps knew he was about to lie but he couldn't resist.

"Dane and I are leaving. Kenton will stay behind. So... That brings me back to my question... Would you let Kenton have his way with you if I would let Booth go?" He looked at her and in a slow determined voice he stated: "And you better answer this time, Dr. Brennan." He crossed his arms in front of his chest as he awaited her answer.

She didn't need to think about it, not for a second, she quickly swallowed the lump in her throat, along with her pride and dignity and stated concisely. "If you were to let Booth go first." Stressing the word 'first', "Then I don't care what you do with me."

**_"Well, Booth? What are you waiting for? You have the evidence. Unless you want to unleash the wrath of our forensic anthropologist, I would suggest you go back to the Hoover Building to pick her up." (Ange)_**

**_"Don't forget about Wednesday!" (Sweets)_**

"Mmm very interesting. Well he is leaving them... But will he come back for you?"

She just stared blankly at him as the next sound pushed her farther over the edge.

**_"Now you squints are sure this is all of it right? They wanted all the evidence stored in one spot." (Booth)_**

**_"Yeah that's everything man! We even included all Dr. B's copies." (Hodgins)_**

"Well there you go! Now you know. He doesn't care about you... He just gathered all the evidence and can just leave... He didn't even TRY to let them know what was going on."

She turned her back on Epps, knowing it wasn't the wisest thing to do, but she couldn't let him see her face as a silent tear ran down her cheek.

Epps smirked silently when he saw her hiding her face. He walked over to her, grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. When she struggled he grabbed her chin and looked in her eyes: "Let's go welcome Booth, huh?

* * *

Again, I apologize for keeping you waiting this long. I'm not sure I got out all of the typos and grammar mistakes!

I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!

SSAQ and ISAQ


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Disclaimer: OIBIBA doesn't own the show or any of the characters.

Sweeties!

THANK YOU

THANK YOU

THANK YOU

Thanks for all the support and understanding! Just for you guys this update!

I should be able to update quicker after the funeral!

But because of all of your nice reviews (AND SUPPORT!!! AND Birthday wishes!!!) I'll update today!

XXX

OIBIBA

* * *

She took in a steadying breath as she glared at Epps. "Go to hell." Every trace of tears, gone from her face. She went to lift her leg to kick him, forgetting she was shackled. The jerk of her leg, not being able to move any farther, caused her to lose her balance.

**He grabbed her arms and pinned them next to her side. "You will accompany me to the living room. I will see to it, I'll use all means necessary. One last chance to come out of your own free will****,**** before I force you."**

Brennan considered her options. She could fight him on this, she was quite capable under normal circumstances and Epps was not an overly strong male. She had to take into account that she was short a leg and he could very well just move out of her range.

However, if she did accompany him willingly, he would have to unlock her and then she would actually be able to fight him off. Deciding this to be the best course of action she finally spoke. "Fine, let's go then."

**Epps walked out the room and came back with a rope. "Hands behind your back."**

_Damn it!_ Brennan didn't move, just glared at Epps. "I said I would come with you, there is no reason for restraints."

**"My dear Dr. Brennan! Do you think I'm an idiot? I will tie your ****hands**** behind your back and I will tie your ankles together! You can hop into the living room for all I care! But I WILL use restraints on you! Now, hands behind your back!"**

Brennan let out a huffing sound as she placed her hands behind her back._ I can work with this, I'll....Well I'll...figure something out._

**Epps quickly tied her like he had told her he would, unlocked the shackle and escorted her to the living room. "Sit down, Dr. Brennan. I'm sure they'll be here soon."**

* * *

Kenton saw Booth approaching the truck, pulling a cart full of boxes. "Get everything, Booth?" He smirked at him as he began to help load the boxes into the truck. _This ride back is going to be so much fun._ He chuckled under his breath.

**Booth just glared at Kenton and loaded the boxes in. _Sweets is right. Never thought I'd think that, but he is. And if I want to drive a wedge, I should start with Kenton... If only I knew how to start... _After he was finished loading in the boxes, he opened the door, got in and put his seatbelt on.**

Kenton pulled out a pair of handcuffs and secured them through the door handle, then to Booth's wrists. "Gotta make sure you don't try anything while I'm distracted with driving, seeing as how I'm gonna be nice and not blindfold you this time." Again Kenton smirked as he put the car in gear and pulled out of the Jeffersonian parking lot.

**Booth just snorted. "Don't expect the same from me when I get out of here."**

Kenton's grin widened. "You really think you'll get the chance? I'm betting Epps kills you before you get the chance to do anything to me. He'll probably be taking care of you while I take care of the lovely Dr. Brennan." He laughed out loud at this, glancing from the road over to Booth.

**Booth knew ****he had to stay calm. He could already feel the rage rising, trying to take over. _Steady, Seel... You have to stay calm. Throw him of balance. WITHOUT losing your own._ "You know Kenton... Epps told me what he's really going to do. You're just a pawn. Epps will never let you lay a hand on her." _And neither will I_**

Another loud chuckle escaped his lips before he replied. "Really Booth? I worked for the FBI. Do you think that technique is going to work on me?" He gave Booth an incredulous look. "How about I just tell you all about the plans I have for your little doctor friend?" He knew he didn't actually have to tell Booth anything. Whatever he was imagining would be bad enough. He knew however, the more he mentioned it, the more distressed Booth would get. _Serves him right, never shoulda shot me._

**Booth was starting to lose his tight grip over his emotions. In a tense voice he replied: "I don't care what 'plans' you have for her! They will NEVER be executed." Booth stared right ahead; trying to calm himself back down, to try and come up with a plan to get them out. _God I hope our squints will find us..._**

"Keep telling yourself that Booth." He grinned, keeping his eyes on the road. "You just keep telling yourself. We'll see how it turns out in the end. You know how helpless she'll be? All tied up? Unable to fight. She'll just love that, won't she?" Another chuckle as he took in Booth's tormented facial expression at his comments before turning back to face the road. "Loves being in control that one, but I'll fix that soon enough."

**"You won't be able to overpower her. That is IF Epps even leaves you alone with her." Booth didn't know what to say. The picture of Brennan trapped underneath Kenton kept playing over and over in his head._ I have to do whatever I can to stop that from ever happening._**

"IF Epps leaves me alone with her? Oh, Booth, please tell me you didn't fall for Epps saying he'd keep me from touching her if you got the evidence? I know you're blinded by her sometimes Booth, but you have to be smarter than that. Once he gets the evidence... she's all mine. That was the deal from the start. Dane gets to leave the country and I get to do 'whatever' I want to Dr. Brennan." He laughed loudly. "Epps even talked about making you watch, can you believe that? Said it would fuck with your head more than anything else he could do. I kinda agree with him there though, you watching that'll kill you, won't it?"

**"God damn it! You son of a bitch!" Booth rattled the cuffs trying to get free.**

Kenton roared with laughter. "Oh don't worry Booth, if she's a good girl maybe I'll let you have a turn too. You know you want her. That's the whole point in doing it, especially since you haven't had her yet." He said menacingly. "How about I'll leave her alone if you tell her how you feel?" His laughter heightened. "No that won't work, I'm not that nice, you really ought to tell her though, you know, before she dies. Before I kill her."

**Booth had had it. He turned around****,**** anger flaming in his eyes.** **"You will NEVER lay a hand on her, Kenton. You will not hurt her." His eyes locked with Kenton's. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!"**

"Don't tempt me Booth. I'm sure Epps wouldn't be happy with me if I killed you prematurely. Besides, then you'll miss out on all the fun with your partner." He grinned as he got off the highway. _Just a little farther now._

**Booth clenched his jaw._ I don't care what I have to do. I will protect her. God_**_**,**** please help me to keep her safe.**_

After parking the car in front of the cabin, Kenton reached across Booth to unlock his cuffs. "Now Booth, don't go trying anything stupid. Remember our doctor friend is still in there." He pointed towards the cabin. "With Epps." He said as he unlocked the cuffs. Once they were unlocked, he got out and went around to the rear of the vehicle to unload. Watching as Booth finally stepped out of the passenger side.

**Once Booth was sure that Kenton couldn't see him, he snuck up on him. _I'll never let you hurt her, you bastard._**

As Booth's fist collided with Kenton's face he let out a growl and swung around to face him, his fists raised in defense. "That was a mistake Booth." He said menacingly as he took a swing at Booth, landing his fist in Booth's gut.

**Booth tried to ignore the pain and tried to keep himself up right**** so he could ****prepare him****self**** to strike again. But he needed a few moments to recover from the blow. ****He spoke up trying to stall Kenton.**** "The mistake was made by you Kenton... You'll never lay a finger on her."**

**Booth almost jumped in surprise when he heard a weapon being cocked. "That's not your choice, now is it Agent Booth?****" Epps spoke up. "****Kenton, assist him with bringing the evidence in. We are dying to see it."**

Kenton grumbled slightly as he began lifting boxes of evidence out of the back of the vehicle. He looked over at Booth as he was about to head inside with the boxes, unable to resist one final strike at the man. "You can't protect her forever, Booth." He grinned as he went into the cabin, setting the boxes down on the floor of the living room. He noticed that Brennan was tied up in the room, his eyes glued to her as Booth entered, carrying the remaining boxes. Kenton began to approach her, his eyes flashing from her to Booth, not wanting to miss either's reaction.

**Booth inhaled sharply and sent a glare to Epps****,**** who was preoccupied with the evidence. Booth dropped the box filled with reports****,**** walked over to Kenton and grabbed his arm.**

"Epps." Brennan spoke, hoping to get Epps' attention away from the evidence. "You need to hold up your end." She glared at Epps, then Kenton and finally her eyes landed sorrowfully, apologetically even, on Booth, holding his gaze for a moment.

**Booth felt his stomach turn. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Epps, you promised ME! You better hold up YOUR end of OUR bargain." Booth took a step closer to Epps.**

Kenton laughed loudly. "Now why would he do that Booth? I already told you, she was promised to me." He eyed Brennan hungrily, licking his lips. "We had a deal, didn't we Epps?" His eyes never leaving Brennan.

"Wait, what bargain?" She looked at Booth, then at Epps, totally confused. "I thought WE had an understanding?"

**"If anyone has a deal with that sorry excuse of a human being it's me." Booth spoke calmly, knowing only Bones would recognize the pure resentment hidden in his message.**

**"You know..." Epps said as he approached Booth. " You two are just the same. I promised that I wouldn't let Kenton hurt her if you'd go and steal the evidence. And you actually WENT!" He pointed at Brennan. "Would you like to know how far she would go to keep YOU safe?" When Epps saw Booths desperate and scared look, he continued. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"**

**_I'm not sure I want to know this... But then again... If I can just keep Epps busy, the squints have more time to find us. Here goes nothing..._ "Bones... What deal did you make?"**

Brennan looked horrified. She turned her head to face Epps and hissed at him. "This wasn't part of the agreement. I will not discuss this with him, just do as we agreed, I'll hold up my end." Fury and fear both shined in her eyes.

Kenton just stood back and watched the conversation, increasingly curious as to what the good doctor may have agreed to.

**"You heard the lady." Epps approached Booth, grabbed his arms and said: "You are free to go." When Booth didn't move, he repeated the word. "Go."**

"Go?" Booth gaped. "What do you mean go? I'm not going anywhere without her." He pointed at Brennan, taking a step closer to her.

Brennan looked down at the floor. "Booth, just go alright… You have other responsibilities that I lack." She trailed off, hoping when she looked him in the eyes he saw the hidden meaning of her words. Her words were a reference to Parker, as she was still afraid saying it aloud would give Epps more to hurt him with. "Please…" She was now pleading with him to leave her, hoping that for once he wouldn't do the honorable thing, for once he would do what was best for him, for his son.

**Booth looked at her and said: "I don't know what kind of deal you made Bones, but ****I****'m not leaving you here."**

"Damn it Booth!!" She glared at him. "GO. Now! You need to go while you can, I don't matter here Booth, some things are far more important. Don't sacrifice things you shouldn't." She looked down as tears tried to rise up in her eyes.

**"She's right****,**** Agent Booth. Go, before I give you a reason to regret staying."**

**"Dane?" Epps his grip on Booths arm hadn't lessened yet. He pushed him towards Dane and said: "Escort the Agent into the woods, knock him out and leave him there. Can you do it?"**

"Uhh.....Yeah sure. Come on Booth." He said as he grabbed his arm, yanking him hard towards the door.

**Booth forcefully pulled back, trying to get out of Danes grasp. He was surprised to find himself unable to get out of it. "No... Epps, you promised. I got you the evidence. Tell Kenton to leave her the hell alone damn it!!!" Booth felt his helplessness and rage ****grow**** as Epps just shrugged his shoulders. **

**As Dane kept pulling him to the door, Booth was forced to take a step back. He tried to fight it. "No, damn it! I won't... Bones... Temperance!!!" ****Her**** name was the last thing he told her as he was pulled out of the cabin. As Dane pushed him in the car, he felt shocked. _No, baby... please, no..._**

Brennan closed her eyes in silent understanding. _That's how Epps got him to bring the evidence, threatening Booth with what Kenton wanted. Ironically, he did the same to me, but I agreed so Booth could live. I hope Booth understands someday that this was for the best. His son would have his father and Booth could live. As I can see it, his life is far more important than my own. Please...please let him be able to forgive himself for this._

She then opened her eyes and seeing the way Kenton was leering at her made her shudder. Her respiration was quickening and she felt the urge to wretch. Fear was the only thing that shone in her eyes now. Now that Booth was safe she was free to fear for herself. And fear she did, but tried desperately not to show it as she maintained a smug expression on her face and glanced over at the evidence Epps was holding up.

At this point...

She began to laugh.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it!

It's a nice long one!

I'll do my best to update before the funeral on wednesday... Can't make any promises, though!

But I'll try! ;)

Please review!

SSAQ and ISAQ


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

Disclaimer: OIBIBA doesn't own the show or any of the characters.

Sweeties!

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

XXX

OIBIBA

* * *

CHAPTER 16

"What in the world seems to be so funny, Dr. Brennan?"

"Epps." She squeezed out between her laughter. "That… that... you are holding…" She laughed again. "It's not your evidence! It's faked evidence." Laughing a little harder. "I guess Booth did find a way to fool you." Her grin was immense and her laughter refused to stop. She didn't want it to stop, for she knew what was to come next and the longer she kept Epps occupied the longer she was able to hold it off.

Kenton looked at Epps. "Want to have a go first, Epps? I'll hold her down for you..." Epps looked at him and said: "Get rid of his shirt." Kenton greedily did. "Now can I..." Epps immediately interrupted Kenton. "No... I'm going to send a message over the radio and call him and Booth back here." Epps chuckled when he saw the expression in Kenton's eyes. "Don't worry. You can still do whatever you want with her... I'm merely providing the audience..."

Struggling against the bonds that bound her wrists together, Brennan now looked furious. "That was not in the agreement, Booth goes free." She spoke fiercely as she glared at the two men in front of her, completely unabashed by her naked state, her only concern Booth's life.

"Oh honey." Kenton said as he approached her. "We don't need you to cooperate." He said as he reached down and stroked her hair gently before yanking it back so that she was looking up at him."It'll be more fun if you don't."

Epps looked at her and turned. He left them and walked over to the phone. He dialed Dane's number.

"Dane."

"It's me Epps. Change of plans. Get his ass back here." He disconnected the phone call and walked over to Brennan. "Nothing will save him now..." He leaned in closer as she opened her mouth to speak up. "Any last attempts to save his pathetic excuse of a life?"

"Epps, if you want the actual evidence you're going to need me. I won't do anything for you if you harm him in any way." She said thinking she may have found a logical solution to her dilemma. All the while hopeful that he would go for it.

"I don't need you, Dr. Brennan. If Booth gave me fake evidence, it's obvious that he told them." He turned to Kenton. "You were right, Kenton. I should've let you go, collect the evidence... Well if you want a job done properly, I suppose you have to do it yourself." Epps turned around and grabbed the keys. "Keep 'em here, by all means necessary. I don't care what you do to them Kenton... But make it hurt..."

"NO!!" Brennan shouted, realizing he was meaning to go to the Jeffersonian himself, she then lowered her voice to sound more in control."You'll never get past security Epps, and there are camera's everywhere. You'll just end up getting trialed for both crimes." She glanced at Kenton, who was still standing way too close to her, then back at Epps.

"I won't know until I try... Besides, maybe Miss Montenegro will prove to be more helpful."

"If you touch her I'll kill you." Brennan put simply, knowing she would find a way, even in this predicament. She was firm in her statement, believing it to be true.

"We'll see about that Dr. Brennan." Epps turned around and walked to the door. He turned around and said to Kenton: "Enjoy..."

"You bastard!" She shouted after him. Anger coursing through her veins, she was no longer fearful of what may happen to her. All she cared about right now was getting out of here, not to save herself, but to protect her friend. She fought mercilessly against the bindings on her wrists, causing them to barely give, but not enough for her to escape them. She let out a growl of frustration and pain as the rope cut into her flesh, but she didn't stop struggling against them. She had to get there in time. She had to make sure nothing happened to Angela.

* * *

Dane turned towards Booth from behind the wheel after he had gotten off the phone with Epps. "Man what did you do? He's calling you back now, sounded pissed too. I think he's gonna kill you both now." Dane looked saddened, guilty, like he really didn't want to do any of this.

Booth thought about that. _Maybe I should try to get him on our side..._ "Why are you doing this Dane? You're not anything like them." Booth tried to keep his negative feelings, towards the man beside, out of his voice and eyes.

"It was my chance you know." Dane shrugged slightly. "I couldn't take prison and Epps offered me a way out. A way to get out of the country if I helped them escape and did this one job for him. It's not like I really wanted to hurt you or your Doctor. I really wish I could just take it back, if you want me to be honest. Epps is crazy and Kenton, well he has a few screws loose himself."

Booth just looked at Dane. _God, I really want to believe that... But what if it's just another thing Epps told him to do? What if this is just part of the plan... _But his gut was telling him that Dane was speaking the truth. He decided to go with it. "Maybe you can take it back... You can't change the past... The future however..." Booth looked at him to see his reaction.

Dane looked over at him, taking in his hopeful expression. After a few tense minutes, Dane spoke up. "Ah to hell with it." He said reaching into his pocket for his cell phone. He pressed one of the speed dials and waited for the person to pick up the line.

"Hodgins."

"Hey man...look I know we haven't spoken in....well awhile, but I have some info for you." He glanced over at Booth who couldn't hear who he was talking to.

"Wait...dude...is this Dane? Do you have Dr. Brennan...." Hodgins' voice was erratic and angry.

"Yeah, man, so sorry about that....trying to rectify it here. You know Lee Jackson Memorial highway in Virginia?"

"Yeah....."

"Well take exit 12, turn right on the first side street, drive about 3 miles. There's a cabin. That's where they are. Come quick though, man. Epps is really not happy with 'em." Dane was pulling into the drive and abruptly hung up the phone, when he saw Epps on the porch, not even waiting for confirmation that Hodgins had heard everything correctly.

"I think Epps saw..." Booth turned to him. "We could both fight him... We'd have a good chance..."

"No man, this is my battle. You go save your girl from Kenton......who knows what he's...." But before he could finish his sentence, Booth was out of the car.

Epps came flying off the porch and stalked over to the car menacingly. His trusty tire iron in one hand behind his back, as Dane was getting out of the car.

Dane took a few steps towards Epps, ready to raise his fists in a fighting stance.

Before he could so much as land a single blow on Epps, Epps swung the tire iron, landing a blow to his head, disorienting him and causing him to fall to the ground. Epps was in such a state that he kept swinging, the betrayal of his own too much for him. He swung repeated blows at Danes head long after his body had gone limp and breathing had ceased. He swung, fracturing his skull in multiple places, laughing maniacally the entire time. When he was finally finished and his anger subsided slightly, he looked down at the pile of brain matter and crushed bits of bone and grinned.

"That's what happens when people betray me." Still brandishing the tire iron in his hand, he looked around. "Now where is Booth?" His laughter filling the silence around him as he turned towards the cabin.

* * *

I know...

Another cliffie...

But when you review, I'll update and then you'll know what happens next!

SSAQ and ISAQ


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

Disclaimer: OIBIBA doesn't own the show or any of the characters.

Sweeties!

We've had torture.

We've had poison.

How about that sexual assault that was promised?

Now read it again: SEXUAL ASSAULT! NOT RAPE!!!

I repeat:

NOT RAPE!!!

XXX

OIBIBA

* * *

CHAPTER 18

Her wrists had begun bleeding during her struggles to loosen the rope around them. When she couldn't take the pain any longer, she began to try and loosen the rope around her ankles instead, which were also becoming quite raw due to the friction she was causing. She had all but forgotten Kenton was in the room, before he reached out to grab her hair and yank her hair back so that she was looking him in the eyes. She let out a surprised yelp of pain as her hair was yanked but quickly silenced herself.

"Be sure you'll be doing more of that..." He reached for her bra and yanked it down, exposing her bare breasts to his hungry gaze. He looked into her eyes. "I'd rather thrust my tongue in your mouth, but since I'm fairly certain, you'd bite, I'll adjust..."

She struggle beneath his grasp, trying hard to get away from him. "You're sick Kenton. You once told me you weren't, that you were going to kill me quickly, not torture me. What happened? Prison turn you into as much a sicko as Epps is?" She glared at him, her gaze fierce and determined. She tried desperately to kick with her legs, but the way they were bound together made it difficult and she almost knocked the chair over, by doing so. _At least with my legs bound he won't be able to... _but she didn't care to finish that thought. She almost hoped he would unbind her legs so that she could kick, so that she could fight him. Even with her arms bound, her legs would still be powerful enough to put up some sort of fight, possibly even win if she could keep her balance.

"Stop struggling... You know... I wonder if Epps is enjoying killing Booth as much as I'm going to enjoy this..." He bend over her, took one of her nipples in his mouth and bit.

Hard.

She yelped out in pain and jerked as he bit down. Closing her eyes, due to the amount of pain she was in. "Booth will find a way, he always does." She winced again as he bit down even harder at her statement, however she was undeterred. "And then....he'll kill you." She stated in a tone, that he knew, she believed every word she said.

He pulled himself away from her breasts and cupped them with his hands. He roughly and quickly gave them a squeeze, before he slowly ran his hands down her abs. When his hands rested on her panties, he grabbed the waistband and pulled it away from her. He looked at the skin he had exposed to his gaze and said: "Why hide something as pretty as that?" He gave her panties a firm pull and managed to pull them down over her hips, not much, but just enough to expose her fully to his gaze. "Let's see how wet you are, huh, Dr. Brennan." He held her eyes trapped with his gaze as he pushed his hand between her thighs, forcing them open, even though he could feel she was using all the strength she had to fight him. It was no use though. He cupped her in his hand and slowly slid in one of his fingers. "I told you you'd scream again..."

Brennan became overrun with panic, she screamed out, not in pain or lust, not even in anguish, but in a desperate plea for help, something she never asked for from anyone if she could help it. This time however she couldn't stop herself from screaming his name, she needed him, her brain and her heart for once in agreement as she screamed out, "BOOTH!!," Loudly and unbridled. She felt instantly ashamed for calling out. Her breathing was a fast pace and her heart racing as she squirmed under Kenton's touch trying to get away from him as best she could.

Booth felt panic rush through his veins as he heard her calling out to him. He broke out into a run.

It only took him a few moments to get there. The image in front of him, stopped him, but just for a second as he could feel his military training take over. _When in danger, shoot first, ask questions later. _Booth didn't have his gun but he wasn't about to let something as stupid as that fact stop him. He lunged forward, grabbed Kenton's shoulders and pulled him away from her. Booth spun, sending Kenton flying towards the other side of the room. Wanting to give her privacy and wanting to make sure that he saw what Kenton was about to do, he just stood there, waiting for Kenton to make his next move.

Kenton got to his feet and began to approach Booth. "What Booth? Didn't want to wait your turn?" He taunted as he got into a fighting stance, drawing nearer to Booth. He reached down and pulled out a blade from his side. All six inches silver metal gleaming as he tossed it back and forth between his hands. "You know, once I take care of you Booth, there will be nothing standing in my way of ravishing her as many times as I want." He tried to laugh but his laughter died on his lips as he took in the sight of Booth coming at him. He readied his knife to make a stab at him.

Booth steadied himself as he walked over to Kenton, determined to keep him as far away from her as possible. As Kenton lunged at him, Booth grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the knife and twisted it around breaking it. As soon as he heard the satisfying crack, Booth let go and hit him square in his jaw with his right hook, sending him unconscious to the floor.

Brennan now had tears streaming down he delicate cheeks, a half smile barely forming on her face as she watched Booth knock Kenton unconscious. Relief washed over her body for a moment before she began shaking uncontrollable and sobbing. She began to think that it was over, that Booth had once again saved her and they could now go home until she saw Epps standing in the doorway, brandishing a tire iron. "Booth, look out!" She managed to yelled between sobs, not taking her eyes off Epps.

Booth turned around and looked at Epps. A cold determination settled in his stomach and spread throughout his entire body. He watched Epps looking at Kenton. "You didn't think I'd have the guts?" He took a step toward him. "Care to find out for yourself?" He took another step. "Never mind... It wasn't really a question anyway." Both men started circling each other.

Epps hazarded a glance towards Brennan. "Oh...Booth, did you come in and interrupt Kenton's fun? You know he's been waiting for that prize for a very long time." he stated, motioning with the tire iron towards Brennan. However he instantly knew it was a mistake to do that, as Booth's firm grip took hold of the tire iron and ripped it from his grasp, quickly overpowering him. Epps however did not show fear, he in fact looked smug. "What now agent? Are you going to kill me in cold blood? Assure me of what a cold blooded killer you truly are?"

Booth growled as he advanced on Epps further, tire iron raised. "No Epps." He spoke in a stern angry voice. "I'm not like you, I would rather see you rot in Prison than kill you, no matter how hard you try to get me to become like you." He then contemplated how to handle Epps, if he struck him with the tire iron too hard he would surely die, however if struck too lightly, he would remain conscious. Finally he decided to just go for it and brought the tire iron down firmly on Epps head, careful not to use his full strength as he really didn't want to kill him and become a murderer, no matter how much he believed the world would be better off without him in it.

As the tire iron landed on his head, Epps crumbled to the ground.

Booth reached down to check his pulse. Still there, he wasn't dead. He then turned towards Brennan. The sight that met him made Booth want to lash at Kenton and Epps again. She was still tied up on the chair, her bra was still fastened, but had been yanked to expose her breast. Her panties were around her upper thighs. He quickly looked at her eyes, trying to give her privacy. But that was where he found the biggest surprise of them all. Her eyes were tightly shut. "Bones?" He tentatively took a step forward and felt panic run through him as she didn't answer him.

Her eyes remained closed as she tried to get a handle on her breathing. She was concentrating on slowing her breathing as tears stung her closed eyes, managing to slip out, though her eyes were closed. She was shaking uncontrollably. _Breathe,_ she told herself, _Just breathe._ She had blocked out all the noises around her and didn't even hear Booth when he had called her name. She was trying to block everything out and concentrate so that she wouldn't hyperventilate.

Booth slowly approached her, at a loss as to what to do now. He wanted to cover her up again, but he didn't know how she was going to react. _God I don't want to humiliate her or hurt her anymore... _"Bones.... Temperance... Should I... Do you want me to... uh... adjust your clothes?" Booth felt extremely self conscious for asking her. _God, what it must be like for her, that she's being asked that. I should've never asked..._ He started to look around, trying to find something to cover her up with.

Her eyes finally open as the sound of Booth's voice seeped into her conscious. "Booth....Booth, just untie me..." She didn't exactly want to remain exposed any longer than she had to, but she wanted, no she needed to regain some sense of control over her own body. Having someone else redress her would cause her to remain feeling helpless, she needed to feel more capable, and dressing herself, she felt, was the first step towards this.

He quickly made his way to stand behind her chair and sat down. The only thing that was exposed of her, were her bloody wrists. "This might hurt..." He cut off the rope binding her wrists. He remained sitting on the floor, willing to give her the amount of time needed to gather herself.

Brennan winced as her wrists were freed; pulling her aching arms around to the front of her, she adjusted what clothing she had and took in a ragged breath. "Booth," She all but sobbed out letting him know she was as decent as she could become under the circumstances, then reached down to attempt to undo the rope binding her ankles, which she found were tied to tight to untie.

He got up and saw her struggling with the ropes around her ankles. _God this must be hurting her. What can I..._ Not waiting any longer he took of his shirt again and held it out to her as he sat down in front of her, respectfully looking away. "I can give that a try if you'd like..." He gestured at the ropes.

She took hold of the shirt he had offered and gently slipped it on, her arms still shaking from being in a position behind her back, contorted for so long. "Sure Booth, thanks." Tears were forming in her eyes again and she was unable to stop the trembling of her body as Booth reached down and cut her ankles free with the knife Kenton had tried to stab him with. Once she was freed, she launched herself into Booths arms no longer able to keep from sobbing, her body trembling.

He immediately wrapped his arms around her and tucked her into his slightly larger frame. He started to gently rock both of them back and forth. "I've got you, Temperance..." His hands rested on the small of her back. "You're safe. I'm not going to let anything happen to you again."

Brennan snuggled closer into Booths chest, not even aware enough to notice it was bare. All she noticed was how safe she felt now tucked in his arms. She let go and sobbed against his shoulder, not trying to fight her basic instinct to cry. This was Booth, she could breakdown in front of him and he would understand. The trembling of her body began to calm slightly as she began to understand that now she was safe within Booth's arms. She knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Booth knew that he couldn't let her go. He also knew that they had to be leaving. Soon. So he shifted her in his lap until he could slide on of his arms under her knees. He looked at her and even though she wasn't looking at him, he softly whispered: "I'm gonna pick you up and carry you to the car, kay?"

She simply nodded into his shoulder and tightened her hold on him. Her sobs now dwindling as well and she began to calm against him, however was unable or unwilling to release her hold on him, so she would allow him this, carrying her. Usually she would never have allowed it, she certainly wouldn't have allowed anyone else to do it. She knew though, that he was doing this as much for himself as he was for her. He needed the reassurance she was safe as much as she did.

* * *

NOT a cliffie.

I'd like to say that I know that you all wanted Kenton and Epps dead.

And believe me, I know why.

BUT... this is BOOTH we are talking about.

Booth will only kill if he ABSOLUTELY HAS TO!!!

HE does NOT have too in our story, because he knows that the squints are on their way WITH FBI backup!

Review and write down your reaction!

SSAQ and ISAQ


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

Disclaimer: OIBIBA doesn't own the show or any of the characters.

Sweeties!

One week later...

XXX

OIBIBA

* * *

It had been nearly a week since there ordeal and they were now headed to the one place neither of them enjoyed going, Sweets office. Brennan was still a little shaky over the events that transpired, but she had talked a little with Booth about it. Not to the extent he had wanted her to open up, but nonetheless enough to get him to back off a little bit. He had become more overprotective of her since it had happened, and he was finally easing off a bit.

Sweets looked at them as the two of them walked into his office. The first thing that he noticed was Booth's extreme overprotectiveness. He was constantly keeping her within arms reach and even entered the office first, as if making sure that it was safe for them. For her. What was even more interesting was the fact that Dr. Brennan was allowing it. Sure, Sweets noticed the rolling of her eyes, the sighing and the looks... But still... She didn't comment. Not once...

Booth and Brennan sat down on the couch. Booth sat down first. Brennan sat down in the opposite side of the couch, Booth reached out and put his hand next to hers. Booth threw Sweets a look that said: _We're here... Don't fuck with her..._

Sweets knew exactly what the look meant. Choosing to give her some more time to get used to her surroundings, he turned to Booth. "How are you Agent Booth?"

Booth looked at him, not saying anything. _I won't even dignify that one with an answer, kid._

Knowing Booth wasn't about to speak up he turned to Dr. Brennan. "How are you feeling Dr. Brennan?"

"I'm fine Sweets," She gave him a false smile as she smoothed out her skirt nervously with her hands, glancing from Sweets to Booth and back to Sweets.

"Well, I'll be the judge of that."

"I can judge my own personal state of mind far better than you can." She replied haughtily and a bit defensively. "Just because you have a degree, don't presume to know what state of mind I am in." She sat up a little straighter on the couch.

Booth looked at Sweets, the intensity of his gaze directed at the Dr. in front of him. "Back off, kid."

Brennan suddenly felt more out of control due to Booth's comment. He was making her feel weak in front of Sweets by telling him to back off, like she couldn't handle him. "Booth, I am perfectly capable of taking care of this situation myself." She then turned towards Sweets. "However, I do agree with Booth, you should save your analysis for someone who believes in your soft science."

Sweets looked at Booth. Even though he wavered under Booth's gaze, he didn't falter. "I have to make sure that your partnership is in no danger... That the two of you can continue to do the work you do." He turned his gaze to Brennan, expecting her to react to his statement.

"Of course we can continue the work we do." She replied indignantly. "It's not as though we haven't been kidnapped before." She let out a scoff and began to name various times until she was cut off. "Kenton, the gravedigger, Gallagher...."

Sweets cut her off. "You've never been drugged and nearly raped before, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan was taken aback by his comment and took in a long stabilizing breathe. "No, Sweets, you are correct on that." Her voice wavered slightly so she paused to take another breath as subtly as she could. "However I have been subjected to multiple forms of torture in the past, I see nothing more traumatic in this instance than the previous ones." She said firmly.

"How about Booth?" He gestured at him."Your partner, finding you in a vulnerable position?"

Brennan just glared at Sweets and fought the urge to just leave right then. "I trust Booth." She said simply, no longer looking at either of them, she swallowed hard, still trying to fight her strong desire to leave Sweets and his psychological ideas.

Booth moved his hand and covered her with his, letting her know that he was here and that it meant a lot to him that she trusted him.

"I've read the report. From what it says it seems like you were in a very vunerable and defenseless position Dr. Brennan. Something that I cannot believe was a situation you were able to handle very well. You have always felt the need to be in control and to be responsible for yourself. So having to rely on Agent Booth to escape a precarious situation such as you we're in, must have had a negative impact on your psyche."

Booth glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. He could feel her hand trembling. He wasn't sure whether it was trembling with rage or pain.

Trembling slightly from the mixture of emotions running through her, she decided to go with the easiest emotion to deal with, her anger. Brennan stood abruptly.. "I no longer wish to discuss this with you." She practically shouted as she fled the office, slamming the door behind her.

Sweets looked at Booth and said: "She has to discuss this, Agent Booth. Until she does, I will have to end your partnership."

Booth got up, walked over to Sweets, got in his face and hissed: "You better know what the hell you're doing, kid!"

Booth sat in his SUV. _I better get us some food... I haven't eaten a lot today... I was so nervous about our appointment with Sweets... The stupid kid doesn't know what he's doing damn it! I mean... You just CAN'T push her... It won't work... God only knows how much she will have withdrawn by the time I get there._ He couldn't make himself hurry though. Inside his heart, he knew exactly how hard and painful this conversation was going to be. _There is still so much to talk about... I just hope she'll talk to SOMEONE... Sure, I want it to be me... but...' He arrived at the restaurant and shut down the engine. 'It doesn't matter... I would understand if she couldn't talk to me... After all... I AM a man... maybe she'll feel more comfortable talking to Angela about this... I just want her to talk about it... She can't nor shouldn't keep it all in.._He got out of the car, to go and get their comfort food by choice. _Boy are we gonna need it._ Armed with his peace offering, he slowly started to make his way back to her apartment...

Booth sighed loudly when he arrived at her apartment. _This is it..._ He got out the car and carried the food to her door. He knocked on the door and half expected to hear her yelling that she wanted him to go away and leave her alone.

But that is not what happened...

* * *

I'm sorry... :-)

Sweets kept bugging me... and he wouldn't take no for an answer!

SSAQ and ISAQ


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

Disclaimer: OIBIBA doesn't own the show or any of the characters.

Sweeties, I know you all want to know what happened in between, so I'll shortly tell you, but I'm not devoting another chapter to it.

Simply because I REALLY want to focus on Booth and Bones and how they will pull each other through this.

So: cliff notes version:

The squints showed up with FBI backup, Epps and Kenton are in jail.

Booth and Bones' behavior has been weird (which is understandable).

Cullen noticed and made them talk to Sweets.

THAT is what the last chapter was about.

This is how it continues...

XXX

OIBIBA

* * *

**Brennan heard the knock at her door and sighed loudly as she passed her hands gently over her face, frustraited that he would come here after her. She should have known he would, but that didn't mean she wanted him here. She wanted to be alone, but her heart screamed at her brain that he needed to be here, needed to be sure she was alright. She sighed once more as she heard the knock again, resigning herself to be there for him, for his sake and not her own, she would let him in. She could give him this much, he was worried about her after all, and she knew he blamed himself for the whole situation. He always did. Why would this time be any different? So she rose from the couch, making her way over towards the door. She opened the door to reveal Booth, holding take out and a six pack of beer and despite herself she almost grinned. This was so typical of him, always coming with Thai food to soften her up. However she couldn't let it go that easily, her mind wouldn't let her. She really felt she needed her space, so against her hearts wishes she spoke, listening to her brain. "What are you doing here Booth? I'm fine, you should go."**

**"Yeah, well Bones, I'm not okay... I'm hungry. And I really don't want to eat all by myself. Nor do I want to eat with other people and answer every single question they can come up with. So how about it? You, me, Thai Food, Silence? Come on, Bones... you MUST be hungry!"**

She eyed him wearily, the thought crossing her mind that his intention was entirely different than he had just given her. She couldn't, however, deny him, so she stepped to the side, widening the door and motioned for him to enter. She decided that her silence could begin then as she watched him make his way over to the couch and she closed the door, moving to join him.

**He started to unpack the food in silence. He opened the beers without a word and gave her a grin instead of saying "Enjoy your meal, Bones." _Damn it... I should've never offered silence... I don't know how long I'm going to be able to keep it up... But damn it... I'm gonna try... Sweets doesn't respect the fact that you can't push her. Well I'm nothing like HIM, I'll give her whatever time she needs._**

Brennan grabbed a carton and some chopsticks, sitting back on the couch. She managed to get in a bite before she looked over at him, then quickly looked away. She let out a frustrated breathe and reached for one of the beers he had brought. Biting her bottom lip to keep herself from calling him out on the silence she knows he didn't really want. She refuses to be the one to break it. He had asked for it and she wouldn't give in and speak first. If he wanted to change his mind and converse, it would have to be him. Meeting his eyes for a moment, she tried to convey this message to him silently, letting him know she wouldn't deny his request for silence.

**The silence continued throughout the meal. _She still hasn't said anything... Sweets... I'm gonna kill_ _you for this..._ Booth didn't know what to do. He was determined not to push her. _She needs to feel ready... She needs to know that I won't push her into discussing anything with me... But damn it! I want her to. I need her to... _He started to clear the table. _She let me in... Maybe she wants to talk... Maybe she just needs a little help at realizing that..._ After he cleared the coffee table... He took his jacket and turned to her. "Mmm, Bones... I think I'll go... unless you want to tell me something?" Booth fidgeted with his jacket waiting for her answer.**

Brennan startled slightly at that comment. _I knew he was wanting to talk._ She sighed aloud and went towards him, her heart and brain once again clashing as to what to do, her brain wants him to go. To tell him goodbye so that she can process everything herself, she doesn't need anyone else according to her brain. Her heart however keeps telling her he's the one who needs this, not her, that he is hurting and needs to know, in more words than 'I'm fine', that she is in fact alright. Before she could process both requests she blurts out. "You could stay awhile.....if you wanted." She looks away from him for a moment before locking eyes with him, hers probing his , hoping to catch a glimpse of what was going on in his head. Willing him with her eyes to be okay at the same time. She needed him to be rid of his guilt. She hated that he was hurting because of her. She was willing to try, for that reason alone.

**"Thanks, Temperance." He walked over to her and while his hand rested on that familiar place of her body, he guided her back to the couch. This time they sat together instead of opposite to each other. Booth expectantly looked into her eyes.**

Feeling somewhat uncomfortable she searched her mind for something else to talk about. She knew what he wanted her to talk about, but she couldn't talk about that. She needed to sort out things in her own mind before discussing it, and even though it had been a week she had also been avoiding thinking about it. The only time her mind even wandered there was when she had the nightmares, well then and today in sweet's office. She she inhaled a sharp breathe and decided to push the issue onto him, as nothing came to her mind for them to discuss, or at least nothing that he would accept when he was looking for something in particular from her. "So...." She let the comment dangle in the air hoping he would fill the now silent room with his voice.

**"So... you wanted me to stay... I asked you if you wanted to talk about something and you wanted me to stay... What do you want to talk about?" He gently moved his hand on her lower back, trying to calm her down. Instead he could feel her tense under his hand.**

"Umm...well, I thought that was some sort of code for you wanting to talk about something. If it wasn't though, you don't need to stay." She was retreating back into her mind, now listening solely to it. "I told you Booth, I'm fine." She was no longer looking at him, her gaze looking across the room and towards the kitchen, "I'm going to grab a drink, you want anything?" She said as she stood, needing to place some distance between them as well as change the subject before he said anything about what happened.

**Picking up on her emotional distress, he answered: "Sure Bones... A beer would be nice." 'Damn it, Seel! STOP PUSHING! I'll better accept that beer... Apparently she is as reluctant to let me leave as I am to leaving...'**

Brennan comes back from the kitchen a few moment later, significantly calmer, carrying two bottles of beer and handing him one. After sitting down next to him and taking a swig she opts to start the conversation, "So, how's Parker doing?"

**"He's okay... He spends a lot of time with Rebecca, so I don't really know a lot..."**

**Booth quickly took a long swig from his bottle. 'God, how I miss my little boy...' He turned back to her and asked: "How are you doing?"**

"I told you already Booth, I'm fine." She replied a small smile gracing her features. She was nervously playing with the hem of her skirt in her lap as she looked into his eyes. "How are you? I mean you keep asking me, or I keep telling you how I'm fine, but what about you?" This was something she had avoided asking, she knew better than this, he would twist it to involve her somehow and what had happened. She was sure that she wouldn't be able to compartmentalize the situation completely if he began poking and prodding, even in that gentle way he usually does, she wouldn't be able to maintain composed. She knew this and was already regretting her inquiry for fear of what he might say. She knew she needed to remain strong, as much for him as for herself. He already felt guilty enough, she knew that without even having to ask.

**"Well, to be perfectly honest Temperance... I've been worried about you. You act like nothing happened. But I see what other people don't see. The fear of losing control over the situation... the fear of coming back to your apartment... It's all connected to what happened." He took a short break. 'To hell with not pushing... She HAS TO TALK to someone!' "I know you haven't talked to me yet." Booth placed his hand over hers. "I won't make you talk to me... But Bones..." He gently squeezed her hand as he guided her to face him with the other. "You have to talk to someone... Angela, Russ, your dad, hell even Hodgins if you wanted to... Just... please talk to someone... It's pretty obvious you don't want to talk to me and I won't make you... But to someone, kay?"**

**Booth was close to tears. 'She has to understand that she NEEDS to talk to someone... I won't let what Epps did to her and what Kenton tried to do destroy her...' He had to swallow when he thought back to the way he found her. 'Even if that means that I have to take a step back...'**

Brennan was startled by his words and the tears she saw making his eyes glisten, so startled she knew she had to talk to him, had to ease his pain if not entirely at least ease it a little, "Booth," she scooted a little closer to him, taking his hands in her own, "No, I can't talk to anyone else about what happened. When I can talk about it, it'll be with you. You're the one," She paused to clear her throat, "You're the only one I feel I can talk to about this. I'm just....I'm not sure I can do it yet. There's just a lot to process and....and I need to finish processing it before I can talk about it." She paused again, tears now swimming in her eyes as well, "Please Booth, I'm not trying to push you away. I trust you, completely, It's...I'm just not ready....."

**"Please, Bones... Don't wait too long... I don't know how long I'll want to talk about it... and... I..." He stopped talking and sighed.**

"Booth," she sighed out his name, knowing she would regret doing this, "I was scared, okay? I didn't know what to do. I....I found myself actually wishing that when Epps had sent you to the Jeffersonian that..." Tears were again filling her eyes and she couldn't stop them from falling this time. "That...that you wouldn't come back, that you would save yourself. I had convinced myself that this time....this time we wouldn't find a way...Epps was going to kill us....that if you stayed away at least...." She stopped herself from going any further and locked at him, tears still falling gently from her lashes, her voice then became louder sounding almost angry, "Is that what you wanted to hear?" She wiped at her face angrily as she stood up, intent on walking away from him.

**He grabbed her arm and said: "It's my fault you're having to say these things. If I just would've protected you, you'd never have to say those things. I wish I never had to hear them. I need you to understand that. I'm not trying to pry, Bones... I know how you heal... And I respect that... But we both need to heal!"**

**"We need to talk about this, Bones. Please... Don't withdraw from this, from our partnership..." His last words were whispers. "From me.."**

**He looked up with tears in his eyes: "I will always come for you... No matter where you are, why you are there. No matter what the risks are... You're worth taking the chance..."**

She closes her eyes as a sob escapes her lips. Trying desperately to compose herself she feels her knees weaken beneath her. She wobbled slightly swaying due to the weight of her own body on her trembling limbs. Her brain is telling her to get away from him, but the words he's just spoken leave her motionless, she can't let him think she's withdrawing from their partnership...from him, "Booth," She managed to get out before another sob erupted from her lips, she felt her knees give way beneath her and she began to fall forwards.

**As soon as he had seen her swaying he had become more alert, but it had seem that she was recovering. However when she began to fall, he stretched his arms out, grabbed her arms and pulled her into his broad, masculine, warm, hard chest. He gently sank to the floor, taking her with him, making sure that he wasn't hurting her. "Bones, baby... please don't try to keep all of this bottled up inside... I know what you're feeling, I lived it too... You can talk about what you felt..."**

**He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist, burying his face in her hair and whispering in her ear: "God, Bones, I was so afraid I wouldn't be back on time to stop Kenton from..." He was surprised when she pulled away from him.**

Brennan's sobs stopped abruptly at the mention of what Kenton was going to do to her, anger filling her body, she began to tremble uncontrollably. She was now angry with him, angry for bringing him it up. The thing she most wanted to put past her. She extracted herself from his grasp, this time managing to take a few steps away from him once she was on her feet despite him trying to grab hold of her as she ripped her wrist from his grasp this time. Her breathing was becoming erratic as a flash of what had happened with Kenton.....touching her came flashing across her mind. She felt as though she might again break down and was determined now to get away from him. He needed to leave....she wouldn't be able to do this.....she can't. "Booth" Her voice stern full of loathing, "You need to leave." She caught a sob in her throat as she looked at his face and saw how it fell. She wouldn't be swayed by his look of horror, by the way his eyes said how sorry he was for saying it. She couldn't even as the intensity of their eye contact seemed to go on, him speaking, not making a single move except to look at her, his face twisted in pain. Their moment had gone on for almost a full minute her eyes begging him to comply, to leave. Then suddenly being hit with another memory of Kenton as he slid his hands across he abs she was unable to hold off her sobs any longer as she slid to the floor, unable to stop the flow of tears.

**Booth saw her slide to the floor while clutching her stomach. 'Oh GOD! I wasn't on time... I was already too late... What if that's the reason she has become so withdrawn the last week... God... she's probably waiting for STD results and the results of a pregnancy test... Maybe she is..." He sat down on his knees, keeping his distance. "Bones... Temperance... You're not pregnant right, baby? I WAS on time, wasn't I?"**

Her eyes widened in shock, is that what he thought? That she was....'oh god' she thought. Thankful that at the very least his words had shocked her to the point were her tears were slowing as were her sobs. She still was unable to find her voice so she simply shook her head not looking at him, hoping he understood the meaning to be she wasn't, but not knowing if he would realize she was answering his first question as opposed to his second so she finally gave in and looked him in the eyes, hoping that her eyes, puffy and red rimmed as they may be, would be able to make her response clear to him, that Kenton hadn't. But when she thought briefly about how he had violated her, maybe not completely, as he had planned, but some part of him had made it's way inside her and the thought sickened her, causing her sobs to increase.

**Booth had felt glad as her sobs decreased... He watched her as she shook her head. He was glad when she finally looked up at him. At first he found certainty and reassurance there. But he felt his heart sink as her eyes glazed over and her sobs increased. "Bones? Baby??? Please talk to me baby!" He sat down next to her, but was to afraid that his touch would upset her even further. So he didn't touch her. "Temperance..."**

She shook her head still trying to still the sobs that were erupting from her. She simply reached out to him, hoping that her touch would reassure him, She pulled at his arms indicating to him to hold her, snuggling into him as he complied she eventually felt like she was regaining some semblance of control over herself, losing herself in his embrace instead of the memories that were trying to overtake her.

**"I'm here, baby... I've got you... I'm here..." He clutched her just as tight as she clutched him.**

She finally quieted in his arms, sniffling lightly before drawing in a deep breathe and trying once again to speak, "Booth.....you...I'm not pregnant." She finally managed before snuggling deeper into his embrace. She needed to feel his comfort, needing him to keep his arms around her. She feared that as soon as he released her the memories would come flooding back, so she tightened her grasp around him and pulled herself closer to him, by this point she was almost in his lap she was so close.

**"Please tell me what's making you so upset... What happened?"**

**"I won't abandon you and I won't let you go... I promise..." He tried to slightly pull back, but she wouldn't let go of him. "Baby... please tell me..."**

Brennan didn't want to talk about it anymore, having caught the name he called her this time, she decided to try and change the subject slightly. "Don't call me baby, I'm not an infant." But even as she spoke the words she did not let her grip on him slip even a little. She held tight to him. her breathing just now returning to normal. Her eyes were threatening to slip closed, as they were sore from all the tears she had shed.

**Booth felt slightly better, hearing her say that. He sighed and tried to get up. **Brennan held tight to him, not allowing him to leave her. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle the contact they had right now breaking. If it did she would remember Kenton. That thought sent a shiver through her as she clung desperately to him.

**When Booth felt her shiver, he realized his mistake. "Shh... I'm not leaving... But it's no good to be sitting on the floor, baby." 'I might as well ignore it now.' He picked her up into his arms. "Where do you want to go? Bed or couch?"**

Brennan nodded towards the couch as her eyelids finally drifted closed, no longer able to keep them open. She tightened her grip around his neck as they closed however, letting him know that she was still awake, even though exhausted emotionally.

**With the most important woman in his life in his arms, he walked over to her bedroom and sat down on the bed.**

* * *

Love to hear your thoughts!

SSAQ and ISAQ


	20. Chapter 20

YES

You saw correctly, the story is now COMPLETE!!!

This is the last chapter!!!

Enjoy, my darlings!

* * *

As he sat down, she cracked her eyes open, still not releasing her grip. Realizing he was sitting on her bed, holding her, she felt a panic inside her. He was putting her to bed, he would leave her if he did. She couldn't let him leave, so she clutched him even tighter as her eyes closed once more.

"No, Bones... I'm not leaving... I promise..." He gently tucked her hair behind her ear as he settled both of them on the bed. "Just sleep... I'll be here when you'll wake up..." She opened her mouth to react, but Booth gently covered it with his hand. "Do you trust me?"

Brennan snuggled up against him in the bed, pressing herself as close to him as she could. allowing her arms to relax slightly, though not relinquishing her grasp of him. "Thank you Booth," Her voice was soft and full of fear. "I just....can't be alone tonight." It took alot for her to make that statement, to admit to him that she needed anyone was the implication that rose when she knew it was clear to him that it was in fact HIM she needed with her, not just anyone, made her feel even more insecure. She knew he needed to hear her say it. She knew if she didn't, he would wake up in the morning thinking he had taken advantage of her, as she had not yet voiced her want or need for him to stay. Her actions were obvious in how she clung to him, but she had to be sure he knew. She didn't want him to wake up feeling like he had done anything wrong by staying. He was helping her cope in the only way she really needed at the moment, for that she was grateful. She lifted her head gently and tenderly kissed him on the cheek to emphasize how appreciative she was before laying her head back down on his chest.

He kissed the top of her hair and a few minutes later they were both asleep.

His eyes were resting on her, tracing her body, memorizing her curves as she was now naked before him She felt the bile rise up in her throat as he approached her. She couldn't hear the words he emitted from his mouth, though she saw his lips moving. He reached out to touch her and she flinched away from him, disgusted by him. She felt him pressing up against her, his hands grabbing at her breasts, as he straddled her. His mouth roaming her body, tasting her flesh with his tongue. She felt the urge to scream, to cry out, if she would've been able, she would have fought him, but the binds around her wrists and ankles prevented her from moving.

He was looking at her again, right into her eyes and she saw the lust emitting from his own as he watched her, while sliding his hand down her stomach. His other hand causing her knees to bend slightly as he pushed her legs apart. His eyes never left hers, he was letting her know he wanted to see her horror as he progressed. He wanted to see the suffering he was causing. Wanted her to know he had seen it.

His hand then slid down between her legs, his digits pressing against her center. As he saw the horror flash in her eyes and her mouth open to scream out, he plunged two of his digits into her, causing her to scream out, both in horror and pain. She heard his laugh, menacing and disturbing as her leaned forward taking her ear into his mouth before releasing it and whispering. "Don't pretend you don't want it." He grinned pulling back and looking into her eyes again. "Or maybe we should move on to more enjoyable things?"

The glint in his eye unmistakable to her as she cried out over and over. "NO...NO.....NO....NO"

"Bones, Temperance... Please wake up!!!" Her screams echoed of the walls of her bedroom. Not getting anywhere, he tried to grab her arms. But it was a futile attempt... She was writhing on the bed, thrashing back and forth, entangling herself into the bed linens. The sight Booth watched was heartbreaking. _Damn it! I won't let her down!_ He sat up and gripped her shoulders, trying to wake her. However it served to be another futile attempt. After Booth had tried to wake her up by grabbing her arms, he straddled her, to prevent her from falling off of the bed. The moment he pinned her down, she woke up.

Booth saw her open her eyes and watched the fear flash in them. "Bones, Temperance... It's okay! It's me... Booth... Seeley..." _Please don't push me away..._

She let out a breathe loudly as her fists stopped in mid motion and instead of pushing him away; she grabbed hold of him, pulling him down on top of her. Her arms then slung around, holding him firmly in place. "I'm sorry Booth." She nearly sobbed as she whispered into his ear, but caught herself. "I just thought....I'm sorry, please I didn't mean....I mean I..."

"Shh... Temperance... It's okay..." He tightened his grip on her and pressed her body into his. They stayed like that for a few minutes. When Booth felt her stop shivering and the death grip on him loosening, he slipped off of her and laid next to her. He encircled her waist and looked into her eyes: "Did you have a nightmare?"

She gazed into his eyes in the dim room, not quite able to see all that was reflecting in them, due to the darkness. She scooted closer to him, laying her head in the crook of his neck, thinking of how comfortable this felt, how right it felt to be in this mans arms. She then remembered his question and replied, her voice sounding sheepish and small. "Yes." She put simply as she wrapped her arm across his midsection.

"Are you okay?"

She raised her head up to look him in the eyes again, feeling intensely close to him, both physically and emotionally at the moment, deciding to be honest with him. "I will be." Her voice still small as she clings to him, knowing how he would take the answer she gave. Knowing the questions would come, questions she wasn't really ready for, but right now, in his arms, she thought maybe she would be able to get through them. Only for him would she be willing to try. So she waited, her head still raised to look him in the eye, not relinquishing her grip on him, for fear if she did, he would do the same.

Finding strength in the fact that she hadn't run away from him, but only clutched him tighter, he spoke up: "Is this the first one?"

Brennan's eyes betrayed her momentarily/ When they briefly closed, she breathed in sharply. She opened them again and looked into his as she spoke. "No." She said deciding to be honest yet keep her answers as simple as she could to avoid breaking down again.

"What are they about? What happens in them?" Booth looked at her, hoping she would answer him... But not sure whether or not he was ready to hear it...

She let out a ragged sigh this time, unsure if she should meet his gaze. Since she had promised herself to try, she met his gaze, almost unflinchingly. Again she kept her answer as straightforward and to the point as she could, not going into detail. "Kenton. What could have happened." Her eyes were glistening with tears and she tightened her grip on him further, her fingers digging involuntarily into his sides. As she noticed and decided it must be painful, she loosened her grip slightly.

The moment he felt her loosen her grip, he held her tighter. He felt close to crying himself. "I promise that no man will ever lay a finger on you again, unless you want them too."

She smiled lightly at his words, feeling safe as his arms had tightened around her. She found she had the strongest desire to kiss him. And Temperance Brennan, never being one not to think before she acted did just that, with no thought of the consequences, she kissed him. She didn't think until she had already lowered her lips to his that there was a possibility that he would refuse her, however the thought quickly abated as she felt him respond to her.

The moment he felt her soft lips touch his, he felt it. The fear that still had his heart in a deathgrip transformed into the love that had always been there before Epps and Kenton and Dane decided to play god with them. He poured all his love for her into the kiss, hoping that he wouldn't scare her.

That she would accept the love that he was offering her.

That she would accept him.

The kiss quickly became more passionate and she accepted all that he chose to give gladly. Finally pulling back slightly, due to lack of oxygen, she laid her forehead against his, wondering if she should apologize for her sudden action. Looking into his eyes, her smile widened as it finally hit her. She had just kissed her partner, the man that she'd wanted for longer than she could remember, but was previously not allowed to want, due to some stupid invisible line he had drawn. She almost laughed out loud when it hit her that he didn't seem upset at all, as was noted by the wide grin that also appeared on his face. So she opted not to apologize and instead said the one word her brain could think other than sorry. "Wow."

He flashed her his charm smile, leaned in again and as his lips almost touched hers, he looked into her beautiful blue eyes and whispered: "Wow..."

Booth looked into her eyes and whispered: "Temperance... you'll be okay..." He gripped her tighter and rested his head over her heart. "As long as we are together, we can handle everything."

When he saw her look hesitantly at him, like she wanted to believe hem, but needed more proof, he grabbed her hand.

He placed her hand over his heart. "I can hear your heart beating... Do you feel mine beating? It beats for two people... YOU and Parker..."

He looked up at her and whispered: "What we have is special, Bones... It's a bond, made out of love... I know you think that even love is just a chemical reaction... But it's a strong chemical reaction."

He kissed her on her forehead and whispered.

"As long as our hearts beat for each other, our bond will never be broken."

The End!

* * *

**A HUGE THANK YOU,**

**AN INSANE AMOUNT OF TIGHT HUGHS AND LOTS OF KISSES TO ALL OF OUR WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!!**

**THANKS FOR STICKING WITH US THROUGHOUT THE STORY, FOR ALL THE TIPS, ENCOURAGEMENTS AND SUPPORT!!!**

**XXX**

**ISAQ and SSAQ**

**PS: there are TWO new stories coming... **

**Misunderstandigs**

**and**

**King of Sex  
**

**Be sure to check them out :D**


End file.
